El Dia Que Me Enamore De Ti
by ElyRnz
Summary: Los mundiales de Quidditch están cerca, y a los seleccionados se les permite llevar a sus esposas. Harry no quiere ir solo, ¿A quien llevara? Gracias a Merlín existen las mejores amigas ¿Es verdad que nada cambiara entre ellos? ¡Que ilusos! –Editando-
1. ¡Casate conmigo!

**D**isclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter es creación de J.K Rowling y los derechos son de la WB  
**N/A** al final.

* * *

"**E**l **D**ia que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-

**-I- ¡Casate conmigo!**

**E**l ambiente solo podía describirse en una sola palabra; locura. Y es que en la casa del menor de los pelirrojos se estaba festejando al puro estilo "_Weasley_" y los productos provenientes de la tienda de sus hermanos no ayudaban para nada en mantener la calma.

-¡George!, ¡Detén eso! –grito justo al tiempo que una bengala subía hasta el techo. Pero la replica de quien él suponía era George no se escucho debido a que dicha bengala estallo en un sonoro rugido.

-Estamos de fiesta, Ron. –exclamaba el otro gemelo como si su comportamiento fuera los mas obvio del mundo.  
-Luna no te matara. –se burlo George y Ron hizo una seña grosera.  
-¿Qué no te emociona? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo y Ron hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no sacar la varita.  
-Por supuesto que si, ¡idiotas! No siempre la selección de Quidditch te invita a estar entre sus filas. –contesto aunque lo hizo mas para si mismo que para sus hermanos.

-¿Entonces? –inquirió Fred.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –termino George.

-Que no se si quiera ir. –explico su hermano menor. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y después de un breve, _breve_ silencio rieron.

-Harry si irá. –sentencio Fred con todo seguridad. – Es tan obsesivo como el mismísimo Wood. –Lanzo un mini dragón de fuegos artificiales y este estallo haciendo tremendo alboroto. - ¿Por cierto habrán llamado a Oliver?

-Espero, si no pronto recibiremos invitación… Pero a su funeral. –el comentario fue recibido por una carcajada; que pasados apenas unos segundo Ron hizo callar.

-No estoy hablando de Harry, que por supuesto va a ir, ni de Oliver… Estoy hablando de Luna.

-¿De mi? –pregunto la aludida entrando a la sala. Sus ojos parecían casi salirse de sus orbitas al ver en que estado se encontraba su casa. – ¡Si lanzan una sola bengala mas…! –los amenazo, pero el hecho era que cuando llevaba sus aretes en forma de rábano, su collar de corchos podía ser cualquier cosa, cualquiera… _menos_ intimidante.

-Vamos, no ocurre nada. –comento George haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia causando una risotada por parte de Ron.

-Ronald, si permites que vuelvan a hacer de las suyas…

-¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? –la interrumpió con toda la saña del mundo.

-Ah cierto… -recordó con una sonrisa y los gemelos no pudieron evitar reírse. –Harry viene para acá, y al parecer lo acompaña Draco. Yo creo que… -Pero antes de que dijera lo que creía un fuerte crack resonó y del viejo armario salieron los otros jóvenes convocados.

-¿También ustedes? –quiso saber Harry mientras enseñaba un sobre color beige.

-¿Y tu que creías?-contesto Ron con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció cuando Draco hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que aguantarlos? –dijo con arrogancia mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenia en el cabello. –Me encanta la idea. –dijo con todo el sarcasmo que podía, el cual en verdad era suficiente para que lo maldijeran.

-¿Ginny ira? –pregunto Ron haciendo caso omiso de la mueca del esposo de la susodicha.

-¿En verdad crees que me dejaría ir solo? –dijo cansino y todos rieron, él embozo una media sonrisa y agrego: -No se lo perdería.

Y de repente todo se volvió en cámara lenta, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, lo que tanto estaba temiendo se estaba volviendo realidad, una broma cruel del destino… como siempre.

-Vaya, pues… perfecto. –susurro cuando observo que nadie decía nada mas. Él casi podía leer lo que los rostros de sus amigos decían. _Casi_. –Tengo bastantes cosas por hacer antes de irnos, los veré luego. –y antes de desaparecerse pudo ver claramente la sonrisa de Ron, era como si su amigo supiera lo que estaba pensando.

_Sólo._

Así se sentía cuando vivía con sus (abominables) tíos. Así estaba ahora mientras caminaba por las nada transitadas calles de Londres y así estaría en los mundiales.

_Sólo._

Aunque sabia que había mas opciones ninguna le hacia sentirse de otra manera, bueno una si, pero era _sencillamente_ imposible.

Y sólo era como se encontraba en aquella vieja cama mullida, la única solución a su problema era la presencia de sus seres queridos, la de sus amigos.  
Dio más o menos veintitrés vueltas antes de que el sueño lo venciera, pero no se percato que ya no estaba precisamente sólo.

Algo le estaba quitando el sueño, y por más que intento seguir durmiendo aquel maldito ruido no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando encontrarse con nada, pero su sorpresa fue tremenda al ver el rostro de su ex novia _demasiado_ cerca del suyo.

-¡Cho!, ¡¡Que sorpresa!! –Exclamo casi a gritos y la oriental solo rio con un dejo de sensualidad. – ¿Qué haces tu aquí?–pregunto sin inmutarse.

-Acabo de enterarme… -Y desde ahí Harry supo que ella mentía. –Se que te llamaron para asistir a los mundiales, y yo pensé que quizás no tendrías con quien ir, y… bueno, quizás se te apetezca tanto como a mi volver a estar juntos, tu sabes…

Y él _en verdad_ sabia, ella siempre encontraba la manera de… hacerlo caer.

-Linda, en verdad… -dijo mientras aquella sonrisa aparecía, esa era la sonrisa que Cho ponía cuando sabía que obtendría lo que quería. –Lo siento pero debo ir con mi esposa.

La expresión que puso la morena fue digna de una fotografía de Collin, sin embargo Harry tuvo que conformarse con reír para sus adentros, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que iba a morir.

-¿Qué no te eh dicho?–dijo fingiendo inocencia. –Vaya, lo debí haber olvidado… -se disculpo con una sincera sonrisa, Cho ni siquiera hablaba, quizás incluso estaba conteniendo el aire. –Me voy a casar con Hermione.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿con esa? Por Merlín Harry, ella es… es… ¡una rata de biblioteca!, ni siquiera entiende de Quiddicth… -Harry se levanto de la cama, ella había colmado su paciencia, la tomo por los hombros y la saco de su departamento a base de empujones y algunas cuantas blasfemias por parte de la chica.

-¡Hermione me va a matar! –declaro cuando cerro la puerta. Tomo los pantalones que se encontraban en el suelo, la camiseta que estaba en el sofá busco rápidamente su varita y desapareció para ir en busca de su asesina.

Porque aunque Hermione Granger fuera su mejor amiga, la bruja más brillante que conociera y ahora periodista del diario _El Profeta_, nada impediría que se convirtiera en una asesina cuando se enterara de lo que su amigo había dicho.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el rostro de Hermione apareció con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione, cásate conmigo! –su sonrisa desapareció para dejar paso a su entrecejo fruncido, por un momento Harry creyó que su amiga no lo habia escuchado.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito después de un segundo.

Harry suspiro y se abrió paso entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Deja que te explique. –pidió mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito.

-Oh, bueno, al menos piensas explicarme… -dijo con sarcasmo Hermione. Tomo la varita e hizo aparecer dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-Como ya sabes, me llamaron para que jugara en los próximos mundiales, y también sabes que ese es uno de mis sueños. –Hermione asintió. –También llamaron a los demás y por supuesto ira acompañados. Sabes que odio estar solo y como tu te ibas a quedar aquí yo suponía que seria buena idea ir juntos… -Hermione sonrió.

-Pero solo pueden ir las esposas, Harry. –apunto y Harry la miro significativamente, entonces Hermione comprendió todo. -Debe ser broma, ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? –su amigo sonrió a medias. -¡Estas loco!

-Cho apareció en mi departamento hace rato e intento convencerme así que tuve que decirle que… ¡Ella quería que yo la llevara! Y yo no soy tan tonto para volver a caer… así que le dije que…

-Habla ya Harry… -dijo cansina Hermione temiéndose una estupidez.

–Yo le dije que me iba a..., -suspiro. - ledijequemeibaacasarcontigo.

-¡¿Qué?! - a Hermione le tomo mas o menos un segundo y medio decifrar quel mensaje. -Como se te ocurrió semejante… -se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como un buen león enjaulado, Harry tuvo que tomarla por lo hombros para que volviera a tomar asiento.

-Era una situación de vida o muerte. –se justifico ante la mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Ahora mismo no me importaría que murieras… -susurro y apenas había terminado la frase sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡Claro que no, Harry! Pero es que… ¡Oh Harry!

-Vamos Hermione, no es tan grave. –dijo torpemente en un intento por consolarla.

-¿No es tan grave?, ¡¿No es tan grave?! –exclamo incrédula. - Bueno tienes razón, podemos decir que es otro invento de Cho, como aquel en el que decía que te ibas a casar con ella… -dijo y Harry asintió aunque no muy convencido. –La gente te creería…

-Si, tal vez, pero yo no quiero ir a los mundiales _solo_. –confeso y Hermione se giro enseguida. –Por favor…

-Ni lo sueñes. –declaro. -¿Qué voy a hacer en yo en los mundiales de Quiddicth? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el Quiddicth!

-Escucha, no puedo perderme la oportunidad de jugar en contra de los mejores de todo el mundo. ¿Estas de acuerdo? –Hermione asintió pero se cruzo de brazos. – Y dado que nuestros amigos irán acompañados… ¿Con quien se supone que este yo? _Ya no_ quiero estar solo, Hermione.

-Ve con Cho. –Respondió con dureza. Harry tuvo que parpadear tres veces para acabar de comprenderla. –Y si no, ve con esta niña... la que es tu fan numero uno...

-Hermione.

-Harry.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Harry?

Ambos se miraron esperando que el otro dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero fue Hermione quien se rindió.

-No puedo ir contigo por una sencilla razón. Solo dejan ir a las esposas y… ¡Yo no soy tu esposa!

-¡_Podrías serlo_! –recrimino tajante el moreno.

-Esto es una tontería, y supera por mucho a las tonterías de Ron… ¿Qué se supone que haremos? –pregunto burlona. – ¿Casarnos dentro de un mes?

-No. –Contesto casi inmediatamente. –Dentro de tres semanas… -Hermione bufo.

-Lo primero que dirán es porque no les dijimos…

-No será la primera vez que les mintamos. –le recordó y las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron coloradas.

-Eso era diferente, además no te voy a acompañar y no pienso cambiar de opinión… y por Merlín, Harry deja de mirarme _así_.

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Así! Siempre que lo haces acabo dándote la razón. –se quejo y el aludido embozo aun mas su sonrisa.

-Eres repugnante. ¡No iré contigo!

-De acuerdo. –Concluyo Harry dándose por vencido. –Esta bien, completamente bien. Supongo que te veré en tres meses. –Se despidió, camino hacia la puerta y pudo escuchar claramente una pequeña risa por parte de su amiga y entonces _lo _recordó. –Espero que Viktor Ya haya encontrado con quien ir… o si no…

-¿Viktor?, ¿_Ese_ Viktor? –pregunto Hermione un poco sofocada.

-¿Quién mas si no? –dijo ocultando su sonrisa. Había tenido razón, la reacción de Hermione había sido tal y como la había imaginado. –El mismo con el que habías estado saliendo. –agrego solo por si acaso. –Obviamente lo habrán llamado para su selección. –Continuo, casi estaba disfrutando ese momento, casi, pero la verdad era que no.

-Obviamente. – respondió aunque la palidez de su rostro y su mirada perdida hicieron que Harry retrocediera y se colocara frente a ella.

-¿Hermione? –la llamo pero la aludida no dio signos de haber escuchado. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, había veces en las que Harry se sentía tan _imbécil_…

-Esta bien, Harry. ¡Esta bien! –reacciono al borde del colapso. -¡Acepto ir contigo! –las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y Harry comenzó a sentirse mal, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de todo, necesitaba, no, queria que Hermione fuera con él.

-No te preocupes. –dijo intentando calmarla. –Serán tres meses y después de eso… ¡Sera como si nada hubiera cambiado! En verdad, Hermione. –Ella asintió como queriendo darle la razón.

-Te acompañare a los mundiales.

-¿Tienes mas cerveza de mantequilla?–pregunto el chico y Hermione suspiro.

-En verdad, eres repugnante Potter. –confeso la castaña.

Después de aquel día, un día sumamente inesperado. Lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era una cosa: ¡Los iban a matar! Había estado apunto de casarse con Viktor Krum y apenas un mes atrás se había cancelado su boda, y dentro de un mes ¡se casaría! Y nada mas y nada menos que con Harry Potter ¡Su mejor amigo!, ¡su casi hermano! El muchacho que había vencido a Voldemort, él que ahora era considerado "El hombre perfecto"

Corrección

¡La iba a matar!

Durante once años de conocer a Harry había pasado mas de la mitad negando alguna relación con el susodicho y ahora… ¡Ahora se casaría con él!  
Ella en verdad debía apreciarlo mucho para haber aceptado semejante tontería.

¿Por qué había aceptado?  
¿Por qué Harry no se reconciliaba con Cho y la dejaba a ella en paz?  
¿Por qué ella no se olvidaba de todo de una buena vez?

Pero después de todo no podía reprocharle nada a su amigo. Y realmente no hubiera podido negarse... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Y no se trataba de Krum, se trataba de que él siempre la hubiera apoyado cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Desde siempre.

Cuando su padre enfermo gravemente; ahí estuvo su amigo para brindarle un hombro donde llorar.  
Cuando le informaron que su primer articulo para el profeta no era lo suficientemente bueno; él fue lo suficientemente dócil para ir a amenazar a Rita Skeeter; diciéndole que si se interponía una vez mas en la carrera de su amiga, seria él, el que la encerraría en un frasco y la mandaría hasta el lugar mas recóndito de la tierra.  
Cuando su relación con Krum se fue en picada; Harry la consoló ayudándola a tramar algunas travesuras inofensivas para vengarse del jugador de la selección de Bulgaria. Claro ninguna a llevaron a practica, pero con la intención bastaba.

Ahora era su turno de apoyarlo.

Ya casi amanecía y ella no había dormido nada. Casi rezaba para que Harry tuviera razón y nada cambiara entre ellos.  
Hasta ahora nada había cambiado su relación, ni las innumerables amenazas que recibía por seguir a su lado, ni las incontables relaciones que tenia su amigo, ni su _casi_ boda.  
Pero ahora ellos se casarían y ella ya no seria Hermione Granger, se convertiría en Hermione Potter ¡Potter!

¡Ella había aceptado casarse con su mejor amigo!

¿Pero en que demonios había estado pensando?

Honestamente, Hermione.

* * *

**N/A**

**C**omo sabran esta historia ya la habia subido, pero para mi gusto tenia varios errores y decidi... umh, por decirlo asi: mejorarla.

_¿Mejoro? -^^-_La historia no cambiaria, o bueno, al menos no la trama, sin embargo, los capitulos tendras nuevas cosas o quitare algunas... Ustedes como siempre tendran la ultima palabra, yo solo espero estar haciendo bien lo que me gusta que _por supuesto_ es escribir.

Estoy intentando mejorarla en la ortografia -casi estoy segura aun tienen algunas faltas- y otros aspectos asi que si ya la leiste, quizas te apeteceria volver a leerla xD.

Y les pido un poco -en realidad **_mucha_**- de su **paciencia** pues tardare un poco en volver a subir los nueve capitulos -Ya solo faltan ¡Ocho!- Y tal vez, un pequeño epilogo, cosa que si seria algo totalmente nuevo.

Espero que les guste y como saben lo unico que pido a cambio es un Review...  
¿Qué dices, me lo das?

Un review es una invitacion a Doña Inspiracion, ¡Y ella quiere darse un banquete! Y si la Doña regresa, ¡Yo actualizo mas rápido! -xD-

Capitulo I  
**Edi**_ta_do

**N**os seguimos leyendo. -_Espero-_

Ah si, antes yo era **JamNe-HarMione** -xP**-**_Eme_


	2. El niño que vivió ¡Se casa!

**E**sta historia esta siendo Editada.  
**N/A** al final  
**D**isclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. De ser así, Harry hubiera muerto, antes eso que emparejarlo con cierta pelirroja -xD-

* * *

"**E**l **D**ia que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-

**-II- El Niño-que-vivió. ¡Se casa!**

**A**unque el sol despuntaba en lo alto el calor que este producía era hasta cierto punto muy placentero. Y si no fuera porque su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar la mañana seria completamente perfecta.

Si Harry no se daba prisa ella comenzaría a desayunar sin él.

-Ya estoy aquí. -susurro a su espalda y Hermione no pudo evitar dar un saltito.  
-Demonios Harry, debes dejar de hacer eso. -lo regaño cuando este tomaba asiento. -Además, alguien pudo haberte observado y sabes que...  
-Esta prohibido, si, ya lo se...

Harry disfrutaba de esos momentos en los que Hermione parecía apunto de dar un discurso sobre el decreto de _quien sabe que sobre quien sabe quienes._

Su reloj marcaba las 10:36 hacia casi 19 minutos que había llegado y Hermione ni siquiera le había permitido ordenar algo de tomar. Aquellos discursos podían volverse en demasía aburridos...

-Ya que me quedo claro, Hermione ¿Podemos ordenar? -se quejo causando que su amiga bufara. -¿Tendrás tartas de calabaza? -pregunto cuando la mesera se acerco, él pudo notar como su Hermione sonreía.

-Creí que tu adicción por esas tartas ya había desaparecido. -comento cuando Harry tomaba la primera.

-Y yo creí que te habías dado cuenta que mentía.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y Harry comenzaba a comerse la quinta tarta cuando Hermione decidió hablar.

-Oye Harry, estuve pensando y... tu, tu... ¿estas seguro de lo que haremos?

Mastico lentamente el bocado que tenia en la boca, lo cierto era que él no estaba completamente seguro si harían bien. De ningún modo quería que su amistad se viera afectada por su loco impulso. Aprovecho que Hermione siguiera entretenida leyendo el periódico mientras pensaba una respuesta decente.

Solo sabía dos cosas: Aquello era una locura y Hermione era demasiado importante como para permitirse estropear su relación por cualquier cosa.

-Si quieres podemos olvidarlo. -dijo al fin. Intento mirarla a la cara pero este estaba tapado tras el diario, cuando Hermione lo hizo a un lado Harry se percato enseguida de lo pálida -y molesta- que se veía. -¿Pasa algo?

-¡Lo que me pasa se llama Cho Chang!

-¿De que estas habla...?-se detuvo al observar el titular del Diario El Profeta. "El-Niño-que-Vivió ¡Se casa!"-¡¿Qué demonios?! -casi le arrebato el periódico a Hermione, la cual parecía dispuesta volver a encerrar a Rita en un frasco y mandarla quizás esta vez a Arabia Saudita.

_¡Así como lo leen! Pero lo mas impresionante es que su prometida es la misma con la que lo relacionamos hace algunos años, durante el torneo de los tres magos donde se corono campeón. Si, se trata de Hermione Granger. Y durante ese tiempo y los siguientes años ellos lo negaban._

_La gran pregunta es ¿Desde cuando?_

_Hay que recordar que Hermione Granger cancelo su boda con el famoso buscador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, a casi dos semanas de que se llevara a cabo. ¿Tendría Potter algo que ver? Reservare mis comentarios._

_Mientras tanto Cho Chang, la antigua pareja del famoso joven, nos comenta que ella sospechaba de esa relación desde hacia mucho tiempo. Incluso asegura que durante su relación con él ella creía que le era infiel. (Para saber todo lo que esta linda joven nos dijo valla a la pagina 11)_

_Al parecer la fecha del gran evento aun no ha sido confirmada, pero prometemos mantenerlos al tanto de lo que seguramente será: ¡La boda del siglo!_

Harry abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de poder articular una palabra.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. -declaro Hermione secamente. Harry arrugo el entrecejo mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-En verdad lo siento, Hermione. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota como para decírselo a ella... esto no hubiera pasado.

-Eso ya no importa. Ahora tenemos que salir de esto sin que nada cambie. -dijo la aludida en un intento por consolarlo.

Como todos los días libres que tenían, se disponían a ver algunas películas en el departamento de Harry, el cual no quedaba muy lejos del restaurante. Sin embargo, cuando caminaban frente a las oficinas del profeta (muy bien disimulado entre un edificio abandonado) los padres de Hermione aparecieron frente a ellos como por causa del destino... una causa muy cruel. Si les preguntaban a ellos.

Cuando Harry estrecho la mano con el padre de su amiga, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron por completo. Y antes de que pudiera saludarlos como era debido, Jane Granger blandió fuertemente el periódico justo enfrente de sus ojos.

-¡Nos acabamos de enterar! No puedo creer que no nos hayan contado nada... ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? -pregunto y por un momento Harry creyó que su amiga se había quedado en shock... eso como mínimo.

-Justo íbamos a contárselos... -trato en vano de justificarse. Su madre se abalanzo sobre ella y segundos después hizo lo mismo con el joven mago, al que aparte le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Yo sabia que algún día sucedería, era un presentimiento, el sexto sentido de una madre. -hablaba emanando felicidad por cada poro. Logrando que Harry se sintiera mas miserable cada segundo que pasaba.

Y en ese momento Harry agradeció mentalmente que Logan, el padre de Hermione, interrumpiera a su esposa para felicitarlos. Abrazo torpemente a su hija y estrecho manos, una vez mas, con Harry, aunque esta ultima fue un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Venimos de tu casa Jane, pero como no te encontramos supusimos que estabas en tu trabajo, queríamos darte una sorpresa. -se explico.

-¡Y valla que fue una verdadera sorpresa!-exclamo la aludida, miro a Harry en busca de ayuda pero antes de que a alguno de los dos se les ocurriera decir algo Logan los interrumpió:

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos algo para festejar? -los invito muy entusiasmado

-¡Seria estupendo! Así podremos charlar mejor... ¿No es maravilloso? Oh Hermione... -y por segunda vez, en menos de cinco minutos, Hermione fue presa de los brazos de su madre.

-S-si mamá.

En aquel viejo restaurante _muggle_ los padres de Hermione parecían ser muy conocidos, pues a pesar de tanta clientela, les dieron una de las mejores mesas con vista hacia el parque que se encontraba enfrente.

La mirada de Harry cruzo con la de _su_ suegra, la misma señora que lo conocía desde hacia ya casi 5 años, la misma que aun le ofrecía chocolate caliente cuando iba de visita, la misma que ahora le sonreía radiante... se sentía tan miserable.

-¿Por qué nunca dijeron que salían juntos? -pregunto con un tono mas agudo. -¿Desde cuando salen juntos?

-Hace... tiempo-contesto Hermione sin embargo, cuando la mirada de su amigo se poso sobre ella la chica su rostro adquirió un adorable color rosa.

-¿Están completamente seguros de lo que hacen?- quiso saber Logan y Harry trago su saliva acumulada.

-Por supuesto, saben que yo jamás lastimaría a Hermione. -contesto de la manera mas honesta en la que pudo.

-¡Siempre supe que pasaría esto! -comenzó de nuevo Jane y Hermione suspiro resignada. -Hermione solo sabía hablar de ti en cuanto volvía del colegio, ¡Era tan adorable! No tenía cabeza para otra cosa. -Harry sonrió al imaginarse a una Hermione de once años contándole a su madre sobre él. - ¡Sera el matrimonio perfecto! Ambos se conocen también... ¡Gracias al cielo Hermione no se caso con Vi...! -Un ronco carraspeo provino desde la garganta de Harry, Jane asintió un poco avergonzada pero eso no impidió que continuara hablando. -¡Y cuando llegue los nietos, serán tan lindos!

Y Harry tuvo muchas dificultades para tragarse el café que _casi_ escupía.

-¡¿Harry?! -pregunto Hermione alarmada. Aunque ambos sabían que no se debía a la condición del chico.

-Potter Granger... ¡No se escucha nada mal! ¿Verdad Logan? -El padre de Hermione, quien se había puesto sospechosamente muy serio, solo miro a su hija fijamente y después observo a Harry, los miraba como si justo apenas comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Mamá! Es... es demasiado pronto para pensar en... ¡Nietos! -exclamo un tanto escandalizada la castaña, su madre rodo los ojos y luego la callo.

-Tonterías Hermione, tonterías. No quiero ser abuela tan vieja. Además supongo que los planes de boda van viento en popa.

-Pues...

-¿Ya tienen a los padrinos? Ron luciría tan mono...

-La verdad...

-¿Pueden ir mas _mogles _aparte de nosotros? -pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Mamá! -grito Hermione, que parecía mas estresada incluso que cuando presento los EXTASIS. -Guarda silencio por amor de Dios... A-aun no tenemos todo listo. -Y dio por zanjado el tema. Aquello causo que Jane dejara de hablar y se dedicara solamente a beber su té.

Por un lado Harry sintió un poco de pena por ella, quien en verdad se veía muy entusiasmada, pero por el otro Harry sabia que Jane no estaba haciendo otra cosa mas que tensarlos... más.

-Lo siento, mamá, es solo que todo esto es un poco mas complicado de lo que parece... -se disculpo Hermione. Su madre asintió y agrego con un poco, solo muy poco, entusiasmo:

-¡Les tenemos otra sorpresa!

El trayecto hacia quien sabe donde, resulto un poco mas fácil de sobre llevar, Jane y Logan hablaban entre ellos, Hermione parecía estar pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que acababa de suceder y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría después.  
Ron, Luna, Ginny, Los Weasley, incluso Draco, ellos no sabían nada en absoluto, a no ser que ya hubieran leído el periódico.

¡Demonios!

-¿Como reacciono Ron? Seguro fue el primero en enterarse... -Dijo la madre de Hermione poniendo el dedo en la llaga, Hermione balbuceo una respuesta rápida, muy rápida. Al tiempo que el rostro de su amigo pelirrojo aparecía en el pensamiento de ambos.

Sus dos mejores amigos, de toda la vida, se casaban ¡Y el ni siquiera sabia que están saliendo!

Sacudió con disimulo su cabeza intentando olvidar ese asunto, Hermione parecía apunto de un colapso nervioso y sin saber porque, Harry entrelazo la mano con su mejor amiga.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. -dijo Harry rogando para que fuera verdad.

El lugar al que se dirigían resulto ser la vieja casa de Sirius, aquella en la había vivido después de abandonar la casa de los abuelos Potter, A veces Harry y los demás solían pasar ahí algunos fines de semana.

Verde y chocolate chocaron imaginando un poco lo que encontrarían adentro.

-¿Que significa esto?

-Es una sorpresa, así que cierra los ojos. -contesto Logan tirando de Harry mientras Jane hacia lo mismo con su hija.

Apenas habían puesto un pie adentro las bengalas comenzaron la fiesta. Harry fue arrebatado del lado de Hermione de quien alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño gemido.

-¡SORPESA!- Gritaron todos a su alrededor.

-¡Qué guardado te lo tenias Potter! -dijo Draco cuando se acercaba _casi _arrastrado por Ginny, quien rápidamente se colgó al cuello del chico.

-¡Felicidades Harry!, aunque no crean que ya olvidamos que no nos dijeron nada. -advirtió Ginny, Draco carraspeo y la pelirroja soltó a su amigo mirando un poco feo a su esposo.

-Lo que paso fue que...

-Olvídalo ya, Potter. -lo corto Draco. -Tengo que felicitar a Hermione.

-¿Así que por fin se casan? -pregunto una voz que Harry reconoció enseguida.

-¡Remus! Yo... es decir nosotros... ¿Do-donde esta James? -pregunto saliéndose por la tangente mas cercana. Ya habían pasado siete años desde que Remus y Tonks decidieron vivir juntos, y hacia cinco desde que Harry decidió ser el padrino de James Sirius...

-En la casa de Andrómeda. -respondió. -Está loco por verte, quizás puedas ir a visitarnos mas seguido. -opino y Harry sintió un poco caliente sus orejas.

-Por supuesto... -comenzó Harry sin embargo un grito de "Que vivan los novios" inundo el lugar, Harry rio nervioso, no podría siquiera creer la magnitud de todo aquello.

-La noticia del siglo ¿eh? -bromeo Lupin.

-Vaya, por lo visto Hermione no es la única que esta pálida. -opino la metamorfomaga, que se les acababa de unir, y Harry recordó a Hermione.

Entre tanta gente a Harry se le dificulto el encontrar aquella cabellera. Y la encontró rodeada entre varias chicas, ella sonreía a medias, y si estaba pálida, de hecho estaba muy pálida...

No supo como llego tan rápido a ella, ni siquiera noto cuando empujo a Dean y tiro uno de los viejos jarrones, llego justo antes de que Hermione se desvaneciera ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes. No le importo nada, ni los cuchicheos, ni las miradas empalagosas que les lanzaban, llevo a su amiga hasta el sillón más cercano y la acostó con cuidado.

Alguno creyendo que invadían su privacidad volvieron al festejo, sin embargo había a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto y continuaba viéndolos.

-Vamos, Ron... -dijo Luna jalando la mano de su esposo y mirando escéptica a Harry, algunas veces él seguía creyendo que Luna sabia muchas cosas, demasiadas a decir verdad...

-Hermione. -la llamo acariciando una de sus mejillas, la chica pestañeo un poco e intento reincorporarse. -No te muevas.

-Oh Harry, cuanto lo siento...

-No importa. -Y eso era completamente cierto, aquella sorpresa le tenía sin cuidado al famoso mago. -Descansa yo les diré que esto ya se acabo.

-Eso seria de muy mala educación. -lo regaño, logrando hacerlo reír. -Y no quiero saber lo que dirían los medios. -bromeo. -Estoy bien, fue solo demasiada presión...

-Esto fue una verdadera tontería, lo siento...

-No digas eso. -lo corto Hermione, pues sabia perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía el chico. -No aquí. -Tomo el rostro agachado del moreno y lo alzo para quedar frente a frente.

-Pero yo...

-Ya lo se.

-¡Beso! -grito la multitud, y ambos se separaron por instinto.

-¡Venga Harry! -pidieron los compañeros de equipo del aludido, incluyendo Malfoy. Jane acababa de juntar sus manos, parecía tan feliz...

Harry y Hermione se miraron como si fueran a ser besados por un dementor, no querían hacerlo, era algo irreal, algo que nunca creyeron que pasaría entre ellos.

-¡BESO! -continuaban los gritos, se acerco lentamente a Hermione y esta se alejo unos centímetros, el moreno tomo su rostro y sin siquiera respirar junto sus labios con los de su amiga. Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

-Ya fue suficiente. -se quejo Harry y Ron le hizo su seña peculiar.

-Eso no fue un beso. -los acuso Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Ahora háganlo de verdad. -exigió.

-No creo que sea tan malo Hermione -comento Draco mirándolos. -¿Oh si? -Y eso lo detono todo.

Harry aprisiono los labios de Hermione, suave, lento, casi con temor, pero ¡La estaba besando! Aunque una vez que reacciono creyó que había sido otro Harry el que se había abalanzado contra su amiga. Sin embargo, ¡La seguía besando! Y aquello comenzaba a gustarle, Hermione aun no le correspondía. Pero quizás debido a que aquello tenía el sabor de las tartas favoritas del chico, este aun no se separaba, si seguro era eso...

Cuando Hermione por fin logro separarse, su sonrojo era evidente, Harry le esquivo la mirada y se encontró con la azul brillante de su mejor amigo.

-Eso era lo queríamos ver. -comento con una sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A**

**V**aya, si que tarde esta vez.  
Pero parece que Doña Inspiración no me quiso visitar, sin embargo mando a su hermana Doña Pereza que solo complico más el asunto.

Apenas estuve recordando y cuando colgué este FF la primera vez, apenas había comenzado mi último año de bachillerato.  
Ahora, justo el próximo martes ¡Ya ingreso a la U! -Que nervios...-

Si, se que eso no tiene nada que ver, pero creí que debía ponerlo -xD- Este fue el primer FF que escribí -¡Completo!- Y fue un gran paso para mi, le tengo gran aprecio a este FF y es por eso que decidi editarlo, ¡Merecia ser mejor!

_¿Lo es?_

Bueno espero que su **paciencia **_**NO**_ se agote, ni tenga fecha de caducidad porque si es así... ¡necesito ayuda! ^^

Ya saben un review es una invitación para que venga Doña Inspiración, ¡Y ella quiere un banquete! ¿Se lo das?

-¡Ya solo faltan **7** capitulos!-

Capitulo II  
**Edi**_ta_do

_¿Nos seguimos leyendo?_

Antes yo era **JamNe-Harmione...**

¡Pero ya no lo soy!


	3. Una noche muy larga

**D**isclaimer: No soy rubia, no soy millonaria. Por lo tanto **HP** no es mío.  
**N/A** al final.

* * *

"**E**l **D**ía que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-

**-III- Una noche muy larga.**

Harry se sentía, de alguna manera, incapacitado para volverla a ver a los ojos. Y Hermione parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, mas no era así para sus amigos quienes siguieron el festejo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las botellas de Whisky de fuego comenzaban a agotarse, Harry no sabia con exactitud cuantas copas había bebido ya, y no quería saberlo, el dolor de cabeza que apenas empezaba le daba una ligera idea de cuanto había sido.

-Si, adiós, adiós… -se despedía de quien sabe quien, y dejo caerse en la silla mas cercana. -Nos vemos luego. –añadió justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¿Harry? –pregunto la voz de _ella_. –Toma esto, te ayudara. –le informo mientras le ponía una copa con algo dentro en la mano. Algo nada apetitoso.

-Estoy bien, Hermione. –susurro mirándola acusadoramente, ella solo sonrió. –No creo que necesite…

-Tómatelo. -respondió evitando el contacto de sus ojos. –Necesito irme, nos veremos después, ¿Esta bien?

-Te acompaño. –dijo, pero dos manos, además de un mareo, le impidieron levantarse.

-¡Tu no te vas a ningún lado!

-¡Draco! No grites. –pidió Harry, pues sus oídos parecían querer reventarle.

-Vaya, por fin recuerdas mi nombre. –se burlo el rubio sacando a Harry de quicio. –No se puede ir, Hermione, en verdad lo sentimos mucho.

Hermione sonrió, y por un momento, casi tres segundos, Harry se quedo un poco atolondrado. Hermione se veía muy bien cuando sonreía _así_.

Si, de acuerdo, Harry Potter en verdad había bebido mucho.

-Nos vemos luego chicos. –se despidió pero dudo un poco de cómo hacerlo de su… ¿Mejor amigos? ¿Prometido? ¡Casi esposo! Necesitaba salir de ahí _ya_. Enredo un poco sus dedos entre su cabello azabache y salió de la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que traman? –pregunto Harry mientras se bebía aquel liquido espeso, el que por cierto muy mal.

-Nada. –aseguro George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba claro que mentía.

-Nada _malo_. –agrego Fred aun mas sonriente, si es que eso se podía.

-¿Por qué no nos contaron nada? –quiso saber Ron. No estaba molesto pero Harry supo cuan decepcionado se sentía.

-Venga ya olvídalo, Comadreja. –dijo Draco con aquel tono burlón que tanto odiaba el pelirrojo.

-No fue nuestra intención, en verdad, Ron… -explico Harry en un intento por excusarse, más su amigo quizás ya no le ponía atención. Luna acababa de tomarlo por la mano y ahora platicaba con ella de los mas contento, mas incluso que cuando Hermione les conto que había terminado con Viktor. ¿Qué era lo que él no sabía?

-Bueno, tal vez _el rey_ no participe en esto. –volvió a decir Draco. Harry bufo, a pesar de que sabía que el chico había cambiado no podía negar que cierta parte de él aun se preguntaba como lo habían perdonado.

-Déjalo en paz, Huron. –pidió Harry pero antes de que el aludido dijera algo Ginny jalo de su mano.

Ginny salió de la casa mas a empujones de los gemelos que por voluntad propia, Luna le sonrió a Harry, su mirada irradiaba bastantes emociones, clásico de Luna.

-Dado que no nos avísate antes. –recalco Ron tratando de ignorar todas las miradas burlonas. –No pudimos organizar algo mejor.

-¿Por qué nunca vas directo al tema? –pregunto Draco mientras las miradas se centraban en ellos. Todos sabían lo que se avecinaba. -Tendrás tu despedida de soltero.

Harry se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Maldición Huron, ¿Siempre tienes que estropear todo? –lo acuso Ron un tanto molesto.

-No. Respondió.- solo lo en lo que tu tengas que ver. –añadió y Ron lo maldijo muy alto, muy, muy alto.

-¿Esperen, que quieren decir con _eso_? –pregunto Harry intentando ponerse de pie, no, no era que quisiera huir por supuesto, pero los gemelos lo volvieron a sentar.

-Pues… _eso_. –ironizo George.

-Que tendrás tu despedida de soltero. –contesto Fred sin encontrar la lógica de Harry. –No te matara Hermione, claro, no lo hará si no se entera.

-Hermione no es así. –aseguro Harry causando que los demás estallaran a carcajadas. –Pero en verdad no estoy de ánimos.

-No te preguntamos. –le dijo Draco con una media sonrisa. –Además Neville y los demás ya no tardan en llegar. –explico.

A pesar de haber pasado ya casi tres años, Harry aun no se acostumbraba a aquella extraña relación que mantenían Neville y Draco. Había respeto, solidaridad y más respeto. Era incluso Neville el único que se salvaba de los apodos del rubio. Quizás por que en los tiempos de guerra Neville le había salvado la vida.

Los demás resultaron ser Dean, Seamos. Por un momento Harry recupero el aliento, si hubieran llevado a Josh, un compañero del equipo, otra cosa hubiera sido, a veces se preguntaba si Molly Weasley no había tenido un hijo perdido, un hijo que era incluso mas temible que los gemelos… juntos.

Y resultó no ser despedida de soltero, al menos no como Harry creía que seria. Aquello resulto ser mas una platica entre amigos, una charla como cualquier otra que tenían cada vez que se reunían.

-La verdad ya estaba creyendo que jamás pasaría algo entre ustedes –confeso Neville intentando no avergonzarse. Y para sorpresa de Harry los demás asintieron.

-¿Cómo?–pregunto y casi medio segundo después de hacerlo creyó que no había sido él el que lo había echo. -¿A-a que te refieres?

-¡La conoces desde que tenias once! Por Merlín…–exclamo Seamus como si el hecho fuera de gran relevancia. Harry arrugo el entrecejo. –Tardaron demasiado ¿no?

-Yo… No entiendo.

-Cuando terminaste con Cho, creímos que darías el gran paso. –comento Draco olvidando por completo parecer descortés.

-Y cuando Hermione termino con Víctor, supusimos que ¡por fin se habían dado cuenta! –agrego Dean bebiendo de su botella.

-¿De que hablan? –pregunto a la desesperada cuando se sintió fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso estaban intentando decirle que todos creían que acabarían juntos? ¡Todos menos él!

-Y ahora, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, ¡nos salen con que se van a casar! –termino Neville con una sonrisa ante la incredulidad de Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió Ron notando el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-¿Ustedes estaban seguros de que algún día He-Hermione y yo…? –comenzó Harry con las mejillas un poco encendidas.

-No tanto, es decir no a este grado. –Dijo Neville ya mas relajado. –Porque al menos yo también los veía como hermanos.

Las risas volvieron a surgir, y Harry seguía sin comprender todo aquello.

-¡Imaginen la noche de bodas! –se escucho entre las risas, estaba claro que ya habían bebido de mas. –Bueno en realidad no se la imaginen pero, saben lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?

Y al parecer nadie le había puesto atención, solo Harry, y las palabras dichas por Fred o George, a esas alturas aun le costaba distinguirlos, sonaban en sus tímpanos repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez.

La noche de bodas…

¡La noche de bodas!

¡OH POR MERLIN!

Su cuerpo lo traiciono por completo y se sintió enrojecer de golpe. Aquello lo había sorprendido demasiado, pues el ni siquiera había pensado en eso ¡La noche de bodas! ¡¿Cómo diablos no había pensado en eso?!  
Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente, y a sabiendas de que todos lo observaban, Harry dirigió su vista hacia el suelo.

-Pero no eres el _único _con sorpresas. –hablo Draco observando atentamente la reacción de Ron. –La comadreja también nos tiene una, ¿o no, Ronnie?

El aludido lo odio con todas su fuerzas.

-Vete a la…

-¿Qué ocurre Ron? –pregunto Neville a tiempo, pues seguro aquellos dos ya iban a comenzar a pelear, de nuevo.

-Si, anda, estoy seguro que después de todo es una buena noticia. –dijo Draco solo para seguir molestándolo, y daba resultado.

-¡Puedes callarte un maldito segundo! –grito Ron. –Yo, bueno nosotros, es decir, Luna y yo… pues, ya saben… -término dejando confundidos a todos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harry, quien por cierto estaba agradecido de que ya no hablaran de cierto tema.

-Pues eso, que Luna y yo, umh…

-Ron y Luna van a ser papás.

-¡Te voy a matar! –y en un segundo las varitas estaban desenvainadas. Y a nadie le sorprendió. -¡Y a Ginny también! ¿Cómo pudo habértelo dicho? –siguió hablando Ron, estaba molesto. Odiaba a Malfoy aun mas que en sus años de colegió. Pero una parte de él, una que jamás reconocería, admitía de Draco podía llegar a ser no tan despreciable.

-Rayos, ¡Felicidades, hermano! –grito Harry un tanto eufórico, así que eso era lo que su amigo tenia. Aquella era una maravillosa noticia, sobretodo para Molly quien ya se moría de ganas de ser abuela, por quinta vez.

-¿Y tu Draco? –le preguntaron.

-¿Yo? –dijo escéptico y negó con la cabeza. –Nosotros queremos disfrutar el comienzo de nuestro matrimonio. –respondió con aquel tono tan monótono y aburrido, como siempre que mentía.

-Por favor, Ginny y tú ya llevan dos años de casados, además a mi madre no le molestaría la llegada de un Weasley más. –dijo Fred aun sonriente.

-Tal vez. Por suerte para mi, Bill parece querer romper el record "Veamos quien procrea mas Weasley"

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, era eso lo que tanto disfrutaba Harry, sus amigos podían quererse matar entre ellos mismos, algunas veces casi la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo cierto es que ninguno dudaría en matar por cualquiera de ellos.

Ron se volvería completamente loco, y quizás si tenia suerte, Luna obtendría un poco de cordura. Se imagino a la rubia junto a sus dos pelirrojos.

Y sin quererlo, sin planearlo, sin desearlo… El destino le jugo una muy mala broma a Harry, pues de inmediato una imagen muy parecida a la anterior solo que con diferentes colores apareció en su cabeza.

_Castaño y Negro, Verde y Chocolate…_

¡Diablos!

Ahora ya no tenia duda. Si había bebido demasiado

Los chicos empezaron a marcharse. Ron y Draco se quedaron con él al final como siempre, y como siempre no dejaban de pelear. Harry estaba seguro ya ninguno recordaba el porque había empezado la discusión, esos dos disfrutaban mas el tiempo cuando estaban peleando que cuando se hacia la paz entre ellos.

Y los dos se fueron, uno con su pelirroja y el otro con su rubia, si rubios para pelirrojos.

La vieja motocicleta de su padrino parecía llamarlo a gritos y Harry cedió. La encendió sin rumbo fijo, por suerte después de correr durante algún tiempo recordó a su ahijado, no era demasiado tarde…

El bosque rodeaba la parte trasera de la casa de su viejo profesor, y era allí donde el licántropo hacia sus expediciones cada mes. Claro lo hacia después de beberse casi medio balde completo de poción matalobos, y eso lo hacia después de asegurarse que Tonks fortaleciera los hechizos protectores que rodeaban a la casa, y después, un día antes de luna llena, Remus se internaba en el bosque, lo mas lejano posible de su hogar.

Si, Remus Lupin podía llegar a ser muy protector y, claro muy exagerado.

Un niño que cabello azulado y ojos escarlata de abrió la puerta.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te has hecho esta vez James? –se burlo Harry y casi enseguida el pequeño cambio su apariencia a una mucho mas normal.

-El castaño te queda mejor. Pero cambia tus ojos verdes… por favor. –dijo un poco suplicante. Aquel niño había echo que recordara lo que había imaginado hacia un par de horas, lo mas extraño fue quela imagen no le desagrado. Todo lo contrario.

-Harry, pasa. No creí que vinieras tan pronto. -comento Lupin mientras le ofrecía un poco de te.

-Espero no molestar.

-Claro que no, siempre eres bien recibido.

Tonks tuvo que insistir demasiado para que su hijo se fuera a la cama, y este no lo hizo antes de hacer prometer a su padrino que lo llevaría a uno de sus partidos. Algo a lo que Harry nunca se negaría.

-¿Cómo va todo? –pregunto Harry a Lupin mientras observaba a James llevar sus juguetes a su habitación.

-Muy bien, cada vez menos compañeros esperan que les salte al cuello. –rio. –Todo esta en orden, Neville esta haciendo un buen trabajo.

Era casi increíble que Neville fuera el único que decidiera seguir con lo de cazar magos oscuros. Pero lo tenía en la sangre después de todo.

- Si tú hubieses seguido en el ministerio ahora ya serias Ministro o algo parecido. –confeso el licántropo. Harry asintió un poco cohibido.

-Acabe los estudios por Hermione. Después de casi veinte años siendo perseguido me quedaron muy pocas ganas de seguir jugando al héroe. –respondió y Remus sonrió.

-¿Todo gracias a Hermione eh?

Harry enmudeció. Aquello era verdad. Ni el ni Ron quedaron con muchas ganas de seguir estudiando, sin embargo, tener todo el día a Hermione diciendo lo importante que seria para un futuro, profesionalmente hablando, y mas bla bla bla… Era demasiado. Y ambos terminaron matriculándose para la carrera de Auror.

-James tiene demasiada energía. –dijo Tonks cuando bajaba las escaleras.

-Tiene la esencia de un merodeador...

-Yeso es lo que mas me preocupa, Harry. –aclaro la metamorfomaga ante la mirada picara de los dos magos.

Y de pronto un perro plateado invadió la sala del lugar. Causando sensación de desmayo en Harry.

-Sera mejor que vengas a San Mungo. –informo el patronus. Algo malo había ocurrido, algo muy malo había pasado… No tardo ni veinte segundos en desaparecer ante un Remus petrificado.

Camino, mas bien corrió en dirección a Ron cuando lo vio, su amigo parecía enfermo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Esta bien Luna? –lo interrogo tomándolo por los hombros. Ron no respondía, parecía ausente y antes de que volviera a cuestionarlo Harry escucho cuando Draco lo llamo… por su nombre. Se miraron apenas un segundo y todo tomo sentido. -¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Ha-Harry… -lo llamo Luna, tenia lo ojos llorosos y la nariz completamente roja.

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta Hermione?! –no notaba que aun tenia agarrado a su mejor amigo, no quiso ver el rostro de Draco, no oía los sollozos de Ginny, y hubiera dado todo por no sentir ese miedo que empezaba a inundar lo. -¡HABLA RON!

-Mo-mortifagos. –musito y después nada. Ron Weasley parecía estar en otro mundo. Harry lo soltó y fue sustituido por Luna quien abrazo al chico intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, parecía que funcionaba.

-¿Co-como e-esta? –pregunto dudoso. Nadie hablo, ni siquiera lo miraron y Harry lo agradeció un poco, sus ojos comenzaban a acumular demasiadas lagrimas. No quería que lo vieran llorar.

-La están revisando. –dijo Draco al cabo de un minuto. –Creemos que fue Bellatrix. –termino y Harry se encogió un poco.

-¿Crucio? –quiso saber, levanto la visto justo en el momento, en el que Draco lo evadía. Sintió un odio corrosivo.

Por Bellatrix y por él mismo. Si el la hubiera acompañado…

-Ella se pondrá bi-bien, Harry. Hermione es…

-Cállate Ginny. –pidió y nadie tuvo el valor para decir algo mas. Harry se dejo caer aun costado de Ron, recargo su cabeza en la pared y dejo que todo pasara. Se derrumbo por completo.

Era peor que asfixiarse.  
Peor que un golpe de una bludger en pleno rostro.  
Casi como si le arrancaran un brazo sin anestesia. No, un brazo no, quizás era el corazón el que le quitaban.  
Era mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí. Pero fue demasiado. Harry había gritado, llorado y por poco había golpeado a Draco. Tuvo que tranquilizarse después de la advertencia de que lo sacarían del hospital, desde ese momento Harry se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con su rostro sobre las rodillas. Su cuerpo tenía leves convulsiones y todos sabían a que se debía, Harry volvía a llorar.  
Todos querían decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo cierto era que no se atrevían. Tenían miedo a herirlo mas, lo cual era muy probable, en ese estado Harry se volvía muy susceptible y poco tolerante.

Una enfermera entro a la sala de espera, todos centraron su vista en el azabache que acababa de ponerse de pie tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vieron.

-¿E-esta bien? ¿Puedo verla? Por favor… -suplico. La enfermera lo miro con un poco de lastima, aquello fue peor, pero asintió suavemente. Harry se dirigió enseguida hacia la habitación que le indicaba.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta donde se encontraba ella Harry tuvo un loco impulso por salir corriendo de ahí. Sacudió su cabeza. Esa vez no podía permitirse ser un imbécil. Ni un cobarde.

El camino hacia la cama donde estaba su amiga fue un suplicio.

Apenas estuvo a su lado su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba malherida, los cortes que llevaba en el rostro le indicaban que el sufrimiento fue insoportable. No se atrevió a tocarla, parecía tan frágil que temía hacerle un daño innecesario. Aquella imagen lo abofeteaba con fuerza. Harry estaba noqueado.

Hermione arrugo la nariz en señal de sufrimiento. Harry acaricio su cabello. Merlín sabia que el tiempo que había pasado en el escuadrón de Aurores lo había dedicado casi exclusivamente a la búsqueda de Bellatrix, quizás si no se hubiera dado por vencido eso no estuviera pasando. Ahogo un grito.

-Hermione, despierta. –la llamo, rogaba para que su amiga respondiera inmediatamente como siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez no fue así, aquel silencio parecía taladrarle los odios. –Por favor, Hermione. –pero el silencio lo inundaba todo. Harry recorría el cuerpo como queriéndola acariciar, pero el miedo lo impedía. Y Merlín sabía que Harry Potter era bueno para casi todo, menos para situaciones como esas. –Necesitas despertar. Debes hacerlo, no puedes dejarme solo. –hablo a pesar de que sabia era inútil. –No puedes seguir aquí. –termino enjuagándose las lagrimas con una mano, impidiendo que estas salieran totalmente. –Además… No quiero estar sin ti. –y las lagrimas fluyeron.

Llevo ambas manos a su cabello, lo jalaba como si quisiera arrancarlo, suspiro, no quería ver a Hermione así, en verdad no podía soportarlo…

-Ha-Harry.

Y el corazón del aludido golpeo con fuerza.

-A-aquí estoy. –se limpio las lagrimas y se acerco a ella. –No te voy a dejar nunca.

-Lo s-se. –musito tan bajo que casi no se le escucho. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y era casi imposible saber si en verdad había despertado. Pero el simple hecho de haberla escuchado hablar fue una medicina inmediata para el moreno. Él lo sabia, Hermione no podía dejarlo solo. Nuca lo hacia.

Estaba por amanecer cuando Hermione recobro el sentido totalmente. Harry dormía en una posición por demás incomoda, había recostado su cabeza a la orilla de la cama. Ella no quería despertarlo así que trato de no moverse mucho, mas Harry abrió completamente los ojos cuando Hermione apenas lo intento.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? No, no te muevas… -dijo y Hermione sonrió. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo.

-Estoy bien Harry, estoy viva y conociendo a Bellatrix es todo lo que puedo pedir. –confeso recordando lo ocurrido.

Harry no pudo hacer mas que observarla, no sabia que decir, y no paso mucho tiempo cuando Ron entro a la habitación.

-¡Hermione, despertaste! Nos tenias muy preocupados. –dijo casi lanzándose hacia a ella. –Creí que jamás volvería a escuchar tus interminables discursos…

-Ron… -lo callo Harry, sabia que su amigo lo decía en broma, pero aquello estuvo tan cerca de ser real que tan solo se estremeció al pensarlo. Seguro de ahora en adelante valoraría mucho más a Hermione, a pesar de que podía llegar a hablar en exceso.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

-Olvídalo.

-Fue mi culpa si yo… –comenzó a decir Harry y Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios.

-No puedes ser el héroe siempre. Ni que fueras _Superman_. –dijo intentando hacerlo reir. –Ninguno imagino que _ellos_ se enteraran tan rápido.

-¿Super que? –pregunto Ron perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. –Oh, por cierto, los doctores dicen que puedes salir hoy del hospital, siempre y cuando una persona te cuide. –les informo y los tres sonrieron .-Luna se había ofrecido, pero dudo mucho que Harry lo permita.

-Ron…

-¿Qué? Es verdad, ayer parecías muerto. –declaro y el susodicho bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias, supongo. Ahora si quieren salir para que pueda cambiarme. –dijo Hermione cuando Ron se dirigía a la puerta.

-Yo me voy, supongo que Harry se puede quedar, pronto no habrá nada que puedas ocultarle, Hermione…

-¡RON!

* * *

¡Gracias, gracias Doña Inspiración!

No creí que fuera a tardar tampoco, quizás se debió a que la música estuvo de mi lado.  
Por que ustedes se merecen algo mejor **E**l **D**ía que me **E**namore de **T**i (**EDET**) **Esta siendo editado**.

Este capitulo en particular me gusto mucho, siento que llegue adonde queria llegar la vez anterior, ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Espero que me tengan **paciencia**, pues justo mañana empiezo la U –_Mello, mello…_ -Y la verdad es que mi tiempo escaseara enormemente. Pero intentare subir lo más rápido que pueda. Ad+ el siguiente cap ya esta siendo editado –al menos dentro de mi cabeza- y me agrada como va la idea xD

Gracias por los reviews, también _la Doña_ se los agradece.

¡Ya solo faltan **6**!

¿_Nos seguimos leyendo_?

Capitulo III  
**Edi**_ta_do

Eme.


	4. Mi boda con mi mejor amiga

**D**isclaimer: Si yo fuera dueño de esto, no habría necesidad de aplicar el disclaimer ¿o si?  
**N/A** al final.

* * *

"**E**l **D**ía que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-**  
IV- Mi boda con mi mejor amiga**

Después de que le fueron entregadas al menos cinco botellas con diferentes pociones, Hermione fue dada de alta.

-Estoy bien. –dijo cuando Ron y Harry hicieron amago de tomarla por los codos para ayudarla a caminar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, se cuidarme yo sola. Ya no soy una niña. –dijo soltándose un poco.

-Pues te estas comportado como una, Hermione. –opino Ron. Harry supo que Hermione iba contestar y aquello los llevaría a lo mismo de siempre, discutir.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –sugirió empujando levemente a Ron para que saliera antes.

No estaba dispuesto a que una de sus peleas de siempre arruinara ese día.

Y como siempre las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, Ron y Hermione habían llegado al grado de tener que morderse la lengua para no seguir hablando. Ella ni siquiera noto aquello, no al menos durante los primeros tres minutos.

-¡Oh, Harry!

Gran parte del departamento de Hermione estaba cubierta por sus flores favoritas, las lilis. Draco, Ginny y Luna estaban también ahí para recibirla.

-¡Oh, Harry! –volvió a decir y se colgó de él por el cuello.

-Hermione, ¿no crees que Harry se merece más que un "Oh, Harry"? –dijo Ginny imitando correctamente el tono de a su amiga, a quien por cierto se le había puesto las mejillas coloradas.

-Ginny ¿no crees que eso puedo dárselo una vez que nos hayamos ido? –apunto Luna logrando que todos rieran a carcajadas, todos excepto los aludidos.

En el transcurso de la comida, Ron y los demás no pararon de hacer preguntas sobre la boda, la cual ya estaba a menos de dos semanas. Harry estaba tan sofocado que necesitó salir de ahí para tomar aire.  
Todo aquello era jugar con fuego, ¿valía la pena arriesgarse tanto?

-¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? –pregunto Ron. Harry no se sorprendió de verlo ahí, junto a él, como siempre. Por eso y más lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y por eso le dolía no poder decirle completamente la verdad.

-Si, estoy bien, en verdad, son solo nervios, supongo…

-Serias un idiota si no los sintieras. –se burlo Ron, su mirada se perdió y Harry supuso que estaría recordando el día de su boda.

Él y Luna no llevaban mas de 4 meses como pareja, Harry ni siquiera había escuchado decirle te quiero mas de dos veces al día.  
Pero todos lo sabían.  
Y de pronto, ahí parado en medio del callejo Diagon, Ron le pidió que se casara con él, o mas bien lo grito, había sido tanta la sorpresa que hasta el mismísimo Ron abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pedido. Luna no tardo ni medio segundo en gritarle que si.  
Casi 9 horas después; con Luna en pantalones de mezclilla y sus pendientes en forma de rábano, con Ron con un suéter rojo tejido por su madre, se dieron el si ante la mirada atónita, pero feliz, de sus amigos.

-No quiero perderla, temo equivocarme…

-No lo harás.

Y sin decir nada mas, Ron volvió al comedor corriendo a abrazar a su esposa. Harry sintió un poco de envidia, su amigo ya tenia todo lo que quería. El moreno solo estaba seguro de una cosa, no quería perder a Hermione. No quería.

Sabía perfectamente que este era el día mas deseado por cualquier periodista, cualquiera, menos el de una, y esa era la que estaba por convertirse en mi esposa. Hermione me iba a matar.  
Me sudaban las manos, me temblaban las piernas, ¡Todo yo temblaba!  
Si no hubiera sido por Draco, aunque aun me costaba admitirlo, todavía no estuviera listo.  
Me sentía un idiota.  
¿Dónde se suponía debían ir las manos? ¿Por qué ni siquiera ese día mi cabello se comportaba? ¡¿Por qué todos me miran como con rayos x?!

Todo estaba saliendo conforme a lo planeado, lo planeado por Ginny y Luna, ya que ellas habían sido las encargadas de organizarlo todo. Y gracias a Merlín estaban tan preocupadas por eso que no tenían tiempo de seguir con insinuaciones. Todos lo invitados quedaron maravillados con la decoración, había velas flotantes, y cientos de flores lilis, luz tenue y una pista de baile espectacular. En definitiva Ginny y Luna habían echo un excelente trabajo.

Sabia que no había echo mal en escoger a mi padrino, y Hermione opinaba lo mismo, tener a Ron a mi lado era lo mejor en estos momentos, me flaqueaban las piernas, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, sentía la garganta seca, y algo en mis estomago que no se que demonios sea. Pero tener a mi derecha a mi mejor amigo ayudaba en demasía.

El ministro estaba a mi lado sonriéndome radiantemente, yo quería matarlo, quería huir de todo eso, pero no podía hacerlo, ya no podía moverme.

Y la música de fondo empezó a sonar, ya no había marcha atrás.

No había visto a Hermione desde el día anterior, quizás por eso me quede como imbecil al verla cruzar la puerta.  
Lo cierto era que lucia bellísima; su vestido entallaba perfectamente su cuerpo, y tuve que tragar mi saliva cuando me di cuenta de ello. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un elegante moño blanco, y se veía tan radiante, que casi le creo. Hermione estaba sencillamente hermosa.  
Y quizás, si no hubiera tenido la boca abierta, le habría dicho algo cuando se posiciono a mi lado. Pero solo atine a sonreír.

-El día de hoy el mundo mágico esta celebrando, Harry Potter, el salvador del…

No pude evitar bufar de desesperación, por eso mismo quería matar al ministro, pues nunca dejaba de adularme, Hermione me observo de reojo y en su boca apareció una sonrisa.

Los invitados rompieron en aplausos y tuve que girarme para intentar saber que era lo que pasaba. Hermione soltó una pequeña risa, ella seguramente si había estado escuchando.

Cuando llego el turno de entregarnos los anillos pude notar como la mirada de Hermione divago un momento, le sonreí e intente darle ese valor que yo no sentía.

Basto una palabra para que el sacerdote nos declarara marido y mujer, una mirada y mi interior se estremeció, fue apenas un roce de labios el que sello nuestro amor.

Un rugido de león se escucho entre los invitados, busque inmediatamente a Luna y esta me sonrió radiante. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los efusivos abrazos. Cuando me di cuenta Hermione ya no estaba a mi lado, si no rodeada de un grupo de mujeres, en el que estaba Ginny y Luna.

-¡Felicidades! –grito Ron y me abrazo. No supe como pude levantar mis brazos para corresponder al de mi amigo. –No sabes lo contento que estoy por ustedes… ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Ron. –musite evadiendo sus ojos, Ron podría parecer despistado pero lo cierto era que no lo era. –Creo que voy a buscar a Hermione. –dije y prácticamente huí. Cuando la encontré no dije nada, la tome de la mano y la arrastre hasta la pista de baile

-Tu no sabes bailar. –me recordó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo se, pero aquí nadie va a molestarnos. –apunte y ella suspiro aliviada. –No puedo creer que lo hayamos echo.

-Perdón. –susurre, no podía decir nada mas por el siempre hecho de que no se me ocurría nada. Nos balanceamos durante algunos minutos, el silencio se hizo presente.

Siempre me habían gustado los silencios que se formaban entre Hermione y yo, más que incómodos resultaban reconfortantes, porque así era nuestra amistad. No siempre sabias que hacer o que decir, pero siempre habíamos estado juntos, y después de todo esto, realmente esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Te ves muy bien. –asegure ye ella levanto el rostro para verme. –En serio. –repetí y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-Ginny fue la que escogió todo. –dijo como pidiendo disculpas.

-Pues Ginny logro que al menos la mitad de los invitados se quedaran con la boca abierta. –opine y ella rió. Me abrazo con fuerza. Tenía miedo, lo sabia. –Me incluyo.

-Gracias.

Así estuvimos casi la mitad de la canción, balanceándonos apenas unos centímetros. Yo era conciente de que todos nos observaban e incluso había quien tomaba fotos, seguramente eso se le retribuiría con mucho dinero. Y no me importaba, tenia a Hermione conmigo, solo deseaba que estuviera bien, que toda aquella novela que parecía que estábamos viviendo fuera al menos una novela feliz.

-¿Harry? –me llamo aun recostada sobre mi pecho. Musite un pequeñísimo "umh" para que supiera que la escuchaba. –No… yo, yo no quiero que esto nos afecte… No quiero perderte.

Y fue como si de repente todo el aire de mis pulmones se esfumara. No sabia que decirle, no sabia si debía pedir perdón o dar las gracias por el hecho de que aun en esto ella me estaba apoyando. Atine torpemente a estrecharla un poco más y deposite un beso en su cabeza. Hermione rió Ella sabia que yo no era capa de decir algo coherente, nunca había sido bueno en eso de hablar con el sexo opuesto, solo con ella. Y estaba vez había fallado.

-¿Puedo bailar con ella? –pidió su padre. Suspire, mire a Hermione e intente que de alguna manera ella pudiera saber lo que yo sentía. Ella tomo la mano de su padre y baje de la pista de baile. Draco estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas, observe alrededor pero no había pistas de Ron.

-¿Preocupado, Potter? –dijo como si supiera algo, yo trague mi saliva. Odiaba lo intuitivo que llegaba a ser el maldito hurón.

-No. –dije dejándome caer en la silla de a lado.

-Todo esto de la fiesterita acabara pronto, y entonces, llegara lo mejor –dijo con una sonrisa. Yo lo imite. Draco era muy intuitivo, pero había olvidado lo idota que era. –Después de todo, estaba claro que acabarían juntos, aunque se tardaron demasiado. –opino y ni siquiera recordó agregar aquel tono acidó que siempre usaba, lo mire escéptico. –Pero siempre fuiste lento, Potter.

-¿Intentaba ser cumplido? –pregunte odiándome por el hecho de atreverme a hacerlo.

-Fui honesto, es diferente. –aclaro buscando entre la gente. -¿Dónde se metió Ginebra? –y sin mas ni mas se fue, y lo agradecí mentalmente, pues apenas las palabras del rubio habían llegado a mi cerebro. Cuando acabara todo esto Hermione ya seria mi esposa. Diablos.

Y a pesar de que al principio todo parecía ser tan lento, el tiempo se paso demasiado rápido, ya no había muchos invitados e inconcientemente o quizás muy concientemente estaba evadiendo a Hermione.

Y cuando vi que los únicos que quedaban eran esos cuatro casi entro en shock nervioso. Draco y Ginny estaban sospechosamente rojos, Hermione no paro de reír cuando noto que entre el cabello de Ginny había bastantes hojas secas y lo único que logro fue que ella se sonrojara mas, si es que eso era posible.

-Nos vamos. –anuncio Draco tomando a su esposa por la cintura. –Todavía tenemos asuntos que arreglar. –agrego, Ron bufo y no pudo evitar querer asesinarlo con la mirada.

-El hurón tiene razón… -comento Ron estrechándonos de nuevo, mi corazón dejo de latir. –Nosotros también nos vamos, felicidades, otra vez. Hermione no abras ninguna carta en los próximos días. –bromeo y todos reímos. -¡Hablo en serio!

Y con un fuerte y sonoro _plof_ los cuatro desaparecieron.

-Por fin acabo. –susurro Hermione. La tome por la mano y la lleve hasta el centro de la pista de baile. -¿Qué haces?

-Bailar.

-No hay música. –dijo confundida.

-Mejor aun.

Sabia perfectamente que bailar no era mi fuerte, pero quizás influyo el que ya no hubiera gente, o el que Hermione fuera la que llevara, pero la verdad es que nos divertimos demasiado, inclusive me atreví a hacerlo como en las viejas películas _muggles_, casi nos caemos pero tener a Hermione ahí era lo único que me importaba.

-Esto apenas comienza, Hermione. –susurre después de dejarnos caer en el primer par de sillas que encontramos.

Ella entendió perfectamente a lo que me refería. Me lo decía toda ella; sus ojos entrecerrados, sus dedos que jugaban entre ellos, la postura de su espalda algo curveada, el labio mordido, y ese suspiro que se le acababa de escapar…  
Me miro casi medio segundo, sonrió y se puso de pie, tomo mi mano con fuerza.

-Vamonos.

Asentí con parsimonia, mis ojos se detuvieron fijamente en la moto que había pertenecido a Sirius estaba a menos de dos metros de nosotros. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella palideció.

-Ni se te ocurra, Potter…

Pero después de media hora de rogarle ella accedió, quizás sus uñas quedaran para siempre marcadas en mi pecho, pero ninguno se atrevería a negar que fue simplemente magnifico. Inclusive Hermione quedo maravillada de la vista que nos había ofrecido el destino.

-No estuvo tan mal. –dijo ella cuando bajábamos de la moto. La mire suspicaz. –Estoy hablando de la boda.

-Ahh, si, tienes razón. –ella se descalzo y comenzó a caminar. –Te vas a enfermar. –le advertí y ella se encogió d hombros. Sabia que le encantaba sentir la hierva húmeda debajo de sus pies, sabia que le gustaba mas el frió que el calor, y sabia que quizás ahora lo único que deseaba ella era mantenerme alejado, pero sin embargo, me había apoyado incondicionalmente… como siempre.

-Gracias…

-Déjalo ya. Ahora es cuando debemos preocuparnos. –opino con una sonrisa, algo dentro de mi estallo; agradecimiento, cariño, felicidad, incredulidad, amor…

Y todo paso, talvez por alguna fuerza extraña, quizás malvada, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, mis manos habían sujetado el rostro de Hermione y la acercaron hasta a mi. Hermione dio un gritito de sorpresa y conmoción.

Mis labios se acercaron a ella, estaba apunto de besarla, ¡La iba a besar!

¡Por Merlín y los fundadores de Hogwarts!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto, Hermione! –dije separándome enseguida, ella me miro confundida, estaba sonrojada… -Fue una estupidez, yo… yo… lo siento.

-No te preocupes. –susurro. La tome por la mano y la conduje adentro de la casa.

-Ya esta haciendo frió. –comente y ella se puso rígida, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Pe-pero…

-Ya pensé en eso…

Ella no puso atención en lo desordenada que estaba la casa, inclusive iba mirando al suelo, como queriendo evitar el contacto con cualquier cosa, apreté su mano. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, Hermione se estremeció y yo sonreí.

Hubiera dado todo por ver de nuevo la expresión que puso, ahogo un grito y se lanzo a mis brazos. La recibí más gustoso de lo que imagine.

-Oh, Harry… -musito cuando se dejo caer en su cama, yo la imite haciéndolo en la mía.

-Para algo somos los mejores amigos, Hermione –dije y ella asintió, nos separaba un pasillo, cada uno permanecía en su cama, y era justo ahora cuando la sentía más cerca que nunca…

* * *

Diablos, pueden matarme, lo merezco.  
Todavía no puedo creer que tuve que esperar hasta que llegaran vacaciones para poder terminar este capitulo. Me costo mas de lo que imagine, y creo que al final no resulto lo que esperaba. ^^

Por que ustedes se merecen algo mejor **EDET** esta siendo **editado.  
**La U resulto ser un poco mas difícil de lo que pensaba ¬¬  
Mi tiempo si escasea, a las 7:30 a.m. trabajo y salgo a las 3 p.m. la U comienza a las 3:30 p.m. ya se imaginaran. Los fines de semana solo quiero dormir… xD!

**Necesito de su paciencia  
**

Ojala les guste, que tal el PoV de Harry, ¿lo notaron? Es de los primeros que escribo así que no se que tal me haya salido jeje.  
Bueno los dejo, cuídense y espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir.

¡Ya solo faltan **5**!

¿_Nos seguimos leyendo_?  
Lo espero

Capitulo IV  
**Edi**_ta_do

Eme.


	5. Búlgaro en bulgaria

**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter fuera mió, Ginny _Potter_ jamás habría existido.  
**N/A** al final

* * *

"**E**l **D**ía que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-**  
V - Búlgaro en Bulgaria**

Tres días después, cuando Harry y Hermione cruzaron la puerta de la casa de su amigo pelirrojo, todos creyeron que su noche de bodas había estado llena del más sucio y apasionante sexo desenfrenado. Nunca habían estado más equivocados.  
Pero eso era algo que ellos no sabían, por lo cual Harry y Hermione tenían que soportar las constantes burlas de su grupo de amigos.  
Ella no podía evitar ponerse completamente roja ante los comentarios de Ron, el degenerado idiota, como ya lo había catalogado.

-Si vuelves abrir tu sucia boca, haré que vuelvas a tragar babosas… -lo amenazo blandiendo su dedo como si fuera la varita. Draco disimulo una sonrisa y Ron simplemente se carcajeo.

Pasado el anochecer la pareja de recién casados decidió retirarse, el pelirrojo no aguanto las ganas de burlarse una vez más y Harry tuvo que arrebatarle la varita a Hermione para que no lo maldijera. Aunque realmente él sabía que ella no se atrevería.

Harry no podía negar una cosa, estaba contento, aquellos días eran simplemente estupendos y absolutamente nada había cambiado, quizás ahora era un poco diferente pues Hermione se encontraba con él las 24 horas del día. Además gracias a ella la casa de Sirius se encontraba mejor que nunca, ahora era notorio que una mujer habitaba ahí. Las latas vacías y comida chatarra yacían en el bote de la basura y la ropa sucia se encontraba en donde debía estar, no en medio de la sala, aunque el cambio más notorio era el aroma, esa combinación a flor de lili y café recién hecho. Y aunque al principio era fastidioso tener que ayudar a mantener la casa en orden, no podía negar que el cambio le gustaba.

-¿Y en verdad creen que yo permitiré que me entrevistes? –pregunto Harry cuando entraron a la recamara.

-Si. –contesto tajante. –Rita, estoy segura, hubiera preferido hacértela ella misma, pero dijeron que conmigo no podrías negarte. –Harry la miro curioso cuando ella se acerco con un pergamino en la mano.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues me niego rotundamente! -comento evitando reírse

-Dijeron que si lo hacías entonces podría seducirte. – contesto observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de lado. -¡Y tienen razón! –comento de repente. Harry arqueo las cejas.

-¿En que? ¡¿En que puedes seducirme?! –pregunto tirando la chaqueta en el suelo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su amiga.

-¡En que no puedes negarte, Harry! –lo corrigió. -¡Me la debes! Además la muy sucia de Skeeter dijo que tenía que presentar esta entrevista a mi regreso de las vacaciones, si no…

-¡No pueden despedirte! –se quejo Harry. –Eso es… ¡Explotación o algo así! –se indigno Harry antes de carcajearse. -¡Iras a tu luna de miel! –exclamo recogiendo la ropa.

-¿Harry? –inquirió Hermione cuando se sentó aun lado de él quien ya estaba sonriendo y negando la cabeza-

-De acuerdo, dispara.

Era ya pasada la madrugada cuando la joven periodista dio por terminada la entrevista, Harry sabría que aquella desvelada le traería sus consecuencias sin embargo, por un momento supo que había valido la pena cuando Hermione se acostó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella se levanto antes de que sonara el despertador, como todas las mañanas, Harry comenzaba a sospechar que su amiga tenia un reloj interno o algo por el estilo.

-El desayuno ya esta listo. –indico Hermione, que ya había comenzado a empacar. –Pero debe estar un poco frió.

-Graa-cias. –contesto él en medio de un gran bostezo. –Necesitaras eso. –comento cuando Hermione apartaba un gran abrigo blanco de la maleta. Ella levanto una ceja. –En Bulgaria hace demasiado frió, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ya lo se. –murmuro y metió el abrigo no de muy buena gana. Miro primero al suelo, después al abrigo y por ultimo a Harry. Aquella mirada resulto un tanto abrumadora. –Viví exactamente casi dos años en Bulgaria, creo que aun puedo recordar como es el clima por allá. –dijo en tono de reproche, Harry comprendió enseguida todo.

-¡Hey! No quise hacerte recordar _aquello. _No tienes porque ponerte así. –dijo cuando Hermione se giro y le dio la espalda. Algo dentro de él se sentía un poco molesto. El porque no lo tenía claro. –Estas exagerando. –la acuso pero su amiga permaneció indiferente. –Y estas actuando como Ron. –murmuro antes de ir a desayunar.

El resto del día resulto demasiado tedioso, no era la primera vez que discutían, después de todo eran amigos y no siempre estaban de acuerdo, pero ahora la situación fue diferente era eso lo que los mantenía alejados, aunque se esforzaban por intentar limar asperezas ninguno admitiría su exageración primero.

Harry estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-Estoy lista. Podemos irnos cuando quieras. –Él asintió y ofreció su mano, Hermione apenas le rozo los dedos. Segundos después sintieron ese tirón en el estomago.

Cuando vértigo ceso y se supieron con los pies en el suelo optaron por separarse, miraban en direcciones contrarias, y parecían turnarse para mirar al otro cuando este no se daba cuenta, Hermione abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones pero lo único que logro fue morderse la lengua varias veces. El gruñido de Harry indico el máximo de su tolerancia.

-Escucha. –pidió cuando impido que ella siguiera caminando. –Esto es demasiado, ¡Fue una tontería! Y en verdad no era mi intención que tu…

-Lo siento tanto. –Murmuro Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente. Harry bufo y le alzo el rostro.

-¿Siempre tienes que dificultar las cosas verdad? –pregunto y Hermione se sonrojo.

-Exagere un poco.

-No debatiré eso. –bromeo Harry. –Démonos prisa aquí esta helando, Hermione sonrió y saco el abrigo de la maleta, maldecía internamente que por aquella tontería hubieran llegado a ese grado.

En la entrada del hotel ya había un sin numero de aficionados, Harry tuvo que sonreír varias veces para algunas fotografías lo que le causo un poco de bochorno. Hermione reía abiertamente burlándose de su sonrojo pero se calló abruptamente cuando llegaron a la habitación y notaron un pequeño inconveniente.

La castaña observo entre sorprendida y aterrada lo que seria su recamara, la de ambos, y por lógica solo había una gran y al parecer cómoda cama matrimonial.

-Creo que se nos olvido este detalle... –susurro Hermione. –Tendrás que dormir en el sofá. –Medito después de unos segundos Harry abrió la boca con fin de protestar. -¡Fue tu idea! –Lo acuso y después de eso Harry simplemente acepto su derrota.

La habitación era estupenda, tenia todo lo necesario para disfrutar de su estancia ahí, los muebles tenían terminaciones en madera, el balcón que tenia vista al bosque estaba adornado por algunas flores mágicas, pues con tanto frió cualquiera normal no duraría ni tres días ahí. Después de que guardaron el equipaje y de que Harry intentara en vano de persuadir a su amiga, ambos decidieron recorrer el lugar.

Conociendo a Hermione como la conocía, Harry sabia que el estar en Bulgaria no era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba, sin embargo también sabia su extraña fascinación por el lugar, lo sabia y era absolutamente notorio, la sonrisa en los labios de Hermione era sencillamente la confirmación, su amiga se giro para señalarle un pequeño pasaje entre los árboles, Harry sonrió al percatarse de lo roja que se ya tenia la nariz a causa del frió, dio un ligero cabezazo para hacerle entender que la seguía.

Cuando Harry noto que Hermione había detenido el paso y observaba fija y perdidamente hacia adelante, supuso que había observado algo así que dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que ella y lo vio fue como recibir una cubetaza de agua helada. Tomo la mano de Hermione e intento volver sus pasos.

-¡Miren quien esta ahí! –grito Víctor lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lo escucharan. –No te eh visto en mucho tiempo Potterr. –dijo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de ellos, Harry sonrió su habla había mejorado bastante. –No has cambiado nada… -dijo con un extraño tono burlón.

-Tú tampoco, sigues siendo el mismo imbecil desde que te conocí. –opino Harry girándose de improvisto.

-Vamonos Harry, por favor, no le hagas caso. –rogó Hermione claramente nerviosa, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería si quiera estar cerca de _él._

-¡Herr-mio-ne! –saludo con demasiado énfasis, la aludida exhalo profundo. Víctor hizo ademán de acercarse a ella pero la castaña se alejo. –Sigues estando igual de herrmosa que siempre. –murmuro. Harry se tenso, solo necesitaba un motivo, solo uno…

-Vamonos, Harry. –dijo con la voz un tanto aguda, Harry asintió y volvieron a caminar hacia el hotel, Hermione suspiro aliviada pero aun no daban ni dos pasos cuando Víctor la jalo por la cintura. Le alzo la barbilla, fijo sus ojos en los verdes y la beso.

No le importo no llevar la varita, separo bruscamente a Hermione y propino el primer golpe directo en la nariz del búlgaro, quien no tardo en responderle de la misma manera, Harry podía escuchar a Hermione gritarle que parara, podía sentir la sangre resbalarle de la ceja, estaba conciente de que estaba perdiendo pero no quería parar, atizo su puño en la mandíbula de Víctor, estaba preparado para encajar el siguiente golpe cuando Hermione se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡No lo hagas, por favor! –grito. Y Harry se detuvo en seco, no lo podía creer, ¡Lo estaba defendiendo! Escupió la sangre de su boca y la miro resentido. Dio media vuelta antes de que su fuerza de voluntad se fuera al demonio. Fue ahí cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡Harry!, Espera, no es lo… ¡¡Detente!! –pero fue inútil, él ya había desaparecido, se giro solo para ver como Víctor sonreía y se acercaba a ella. No lo pensó, no supo de donde saco el valor, pero estaba conciente que eso era lo que debió hacer hacia un tiempo atrás. -¡Eres repugnante! –escupió después de haberle dado una cachetada. Se sintió tentada a sacar la varita sin embargo desapareció con un _plof._ Debía encontrar a Harry.

No, no estaba molesto, furioso se quedaba corto, estaba colérico, era conciente de que entre ellos no había nada, ¡Todo era una mentira! Pero… ¡Sentía que se lo estaba llevando el diablo!

-¡Maldita sea! –grito mientras golpeaba la pared. –Me las vas a pagar, juro que me las vas a pagar. –murmuro justo cuando Hermione apareció detrás de él. No quiso girarse, se dejo caer en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Perdóname, Harry…, Harry escucha…

-Ahora no Hermione. –dijo cortante.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte. –pidió y como respuesta obtuvo una risa muy propia de Malfoy.

-En serio, cállate.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Es búlgaro, Harry! Era obvio que estuviera aquí. –exclamo mientras intentaba acercarse a él.

-¡¿Qué que esperaba?! ¡¡Que no lo besaras!! –grito poniéndose de pie y mirándola por unos breves segundos. -¡Pero que me debe de importar ya! Si a ti por lo visto ya no te importa todo lo que te hizo…

-Harry no…

-¡Si, al parecer no te molesto que te hubiera estado engañando durante tres años! No claro ¡Si el búlgaro imbecil es perfecto! –juzgo Harry mirándola a los ojos y notando como estos se empezaban a vidriar. -¿Qué, ahora me dirás que estabas confraternizando con el enemigo? –y en ese momento la mano de Hermione giro fuertemente su rostro. Nunca en toda su vida Harry se hubiera imaginado que ella lo golpearía por _él._

-¡Tu no tienes derecho de hablarme así! –sollozo cuando las lagrimas amenazaban con caer.

- ¡Con un demonio, Hermione! ¡¿El si tiene derecho a hacerte todo lo que te hizo?! –grito moviendo las manos, estaba mas que colérico. -¡Lo defendiste, maldita sea! ¡¡Después de todo lo que hizo lo defendiste!! –declaro, por un momento los ojos verde encontraron a los chocolate, Harry espero no muy pacientemente que su amiga dijera, algo, cualquier cosa. Pero cuando Hermione abrió la boca el mago la corto. -¡No, no quiero escucharte!, ¡Ni siquiera quiero verte! –grito antes de salir de la habitación.

Ya no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, la actitud de Hermione, el que ella pareciera aun interesada en aquel idiota o ese maldito beso. Pero ahora más que enojo era dolor, le dolía que pelearan por alguien como Krum. Era un color indescriptible, quizás decepción, pero cualquier sentimiento que fuese era nuevo, o al menos era nuevo sentirlo por Hermione y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

Camino largo ratos por los pasillo del hotel, estaba conciente de las miradas, había olvidado lavarse la cara y seguramente la sangre ya se había secado. Una risa muy familiar le llego a los oídos y se dio media vuelta para toparse con la imagen de su amigo pelirrojo. Ron abrió los ojos cuando lo vio en ese estado.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió?! –pregunto situándose a su lado, Luna abrió los ojos pero Ron le hizo señas para que entrara en la habitación. -¿Hermione esta bien? –Harry se rió burlonamente. Este intento explicarle al pelirrojo, aunque quizás debido a su enojo no podía hacerlo demasiado bien, pues hasta él empezaba a dudar que Ron descifrara el mensaje entre tanta maldición.

-¡Estoy que me lleva el diablo, Ron!

-Oh créeme, de eso ya me di dado cuenta. Pero si tanto te importa ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Y que puedo hacer adentro? –ironizo y su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Estas haciendo esto demasiado grande, tu debes de saber mejor que nadie todo lo que ella sufrió cuando descubrimos el engaño de ese idiota. Ella lo amaba, Harry. ¡Y él la había estado engañando! –le recordó Ron sin tacto alguno.

-¡Por eso mismo, Ron! ¿Cómo pudo besarlo? ¡¿Acaso no le importo todo lo que le hizo?! –dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No la justifico, ella cometió un error, y ahora, por lo que te entendí ¡él la beso! No dejes que esto te arruine, habla con ella Hermano, ¡Te ama!

-No sabes lo que dices…

-¡Quizás nunca se lo que digo! –se burlo. –Solo te digo lo que veo.

-Gracias Ron. –el pelirrojo palmeo su hombro, Harry sabia que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, su amigo no estaba conciente de nada, aun así le sonrió y estaba agradecido tener ahí a su mejor amigo, posiblemente podía ser un poco lento, pero siempre estaba al pie del cañón. Después de seguir platicando Harry decidió que era hora de volver, tampoco era que quisiera preocuparla.

Apenas abrió la puerta la imagen de Hermione, sabia, se quedaría grabada en su mente toda su vida. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas en el suelo con la cara agachada. Camino lentamente hacia la cama y volvió a darle la espalda. No quería verla llorar. No aguantaba verla llorar, nunca lo había echo.  
Pero aun la escuchaba, y eso era como perforarle los oídos.

-¿Harry? –pregunto ella subiendo a la cama y poniéndose a su lado. –Escúchame por favor… -Ella se aferro a su brazo como temiendo que el moreno se volviera a ir.

–No se lo que me paso… ¡Perdón! Y yo… yo… no quería besarlo él… Y ¡Harry escucha! –Rogó.- No quería que te lastimara… -hipo. Por un momento el sonido de su respiración le indico al moreno que Hermione intento decir algo mas pero el llanto se lo había impedido y, quizás después de todo, ella decidió que era mejor que lo dejara en paz, suspiro derrotada cuando intento ponerse de pie pero la mano de Harry lo impidió.

-No te vallas. –pidió Harry, sabia que estaba temblando, se veía en el movimiento de sus manos, notaba un nudo en la garganta y sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No lo haré. –sollozo Hermione.

-Lo siento Hermione, no quería hacerte llorar, es solo que… ¡Se que nada de esto es verdad! Pero… -comenzó a explicar, los ojos hinchados de su amiga se clavaron en los de él. –No podía soportarlo, se cuanto daño te hizo, se cuando sufriste por él, se que lo amabas… Y cuando te interpusiste entre los dos yo creí que…

-No fue eso. –lo interrumpió Hermione. –Tuve miedo. No quería que salieras lastimado. Él no estaba solo. –Agrego tratando de explicarle

-Lo se, pero trata de entenderme, ¿si?

-Lo hago, Harry, siempre lo hago.

-¡No! Tú no puedes comprenderme, no me malentiendas. –agrego rápidamente al ver el rostro contraído de su amiga. –Lo de hoy fue demasiado, tenia miedo de perderte, fue como un golpe directo en donde menos te lo esperas, tenia miedo que de repente me dijeras que querías estar con él, y cuando te beso… Fue el infierno. –revelo el moreno, aunque a decir verdad aquellas palabras no eran ni siquiera una parte de lo que había sentido. –

-¡Oh, Harry! Se, se a lo que te refieres, no tienes idea pero… ¡No quiero estar con Krum! En verdad y jamás, ¡Escúchame bien! Jamás te dejaría solo. –le informo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y viéndolo claramente por primera vez desde la pelea. -¡Estas herido! –dramatizo Hermione al verle la ceja. –Y tienes sangre, necesitamos lavarte. –indico poniéndose de pie y tirando de él hasta llegar al baño.

-Dime que él también tenía. –pidió Harry cuando Hermione le revisaba la herida.

-Claro. –mintió para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Que mentirosa eres.

-Nunca especificaste que te dijera la verdad. –razono ella y Harry sonrió.

-A veces abusas de tu inteligencia, y otras tantas… -comento tomando su mano para impedir que comenzara a lavarle - ¡Eres bruja puedes curarme utilizando la magia! –le recordó causando el sonrojo de Hermione.

Ella rió, Harry cerro los ojos, estaba agotado, pero aun escuchaba atentamente la risa de su amiga. Le gustaba tanto escucharla reír, no era una risa infantil o ruidosa, no era exagerada, no sabia que era, pero algo en esa risa hacia que Hermione se escuchara un poco sexy.

-Voy por la varita. –dijo pero Harry negó. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo y la tomo por el rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sabia lo que hacia, y estaba seguro era una locura pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Harry la beso. No fue brusco, ni apasionado, era lento, demasiado lento, como si quisiera grabar cada milímetro de la boca de Hermione en su memoria, atrapo su labio inferior con sus labios y tiro un poco de él, era un beso impetuoso, delicado, suave, lento, distinto a tantos otros, era perfecto, era casi un sueño.  
Y aunque no quisiera tenia que terminar, después de todo aquello estaba mal.

-Lo siento. –dijo depositándole un beso en el cabello, noto como la frente de Hermione se recargaba en su barbilla, notaba su aliento en el cuello. -Creo… creo que tengo que ir a dormir, debes hacer lo mismo. –indico ante una ruborizada Hermione. –Gracias por curarme. –agrego desesperado, tenia que salir del baño.

¡Por merlín! ¿Qué había echo? Su mente era toda una revolución, tenía mucha información en su cabeza, como desearía en ese momento tener un pensadero o algo por el estilo, camino lentamente hacia la cama pero el carraspeo de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ella señalaba el sofá que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, ya había varias mantas acomodadas en el.

-¿En serio me harás dormir en eso? –pregunto incrédulo pero bastante agradecido pues por un momento dejo de pensar en lo sucedido, la castaña solo rió. –Eres cruel. –opino.

Ya era pasada la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño, sus recuerdos se lo impedían, habían pasado tantas cosas.  
Había sido tan estupida la discusión que habían tenido, y eso era molesto. Harry sabía lo que Hermione significaba para él, Hermione era su amiga desde los once años, su cómplice, su incondicional, su cordura, su escape, era prácticamente la única mujer en su vida, la mujer de su vida. Nunca lo había dejado solo, le estaba eternamente agradecido por su compañía y su amistad y por eso mismo, le molestaba su propia actitud para con su ella. Había sido injusto y un verdadero idiota.

El movimiento brusco que hizo Hermione en la cama le indico que ella tampoco podía dormir, ¿acaso estaba pensando en lo mismo?

-¿Harry? –murmuro muy quedito tanto que casi resulto imposible escucharla.

-Ajam. –susurro en respuesta.

-¿Te desperté? –pregunto. Y Harry rió.

-¿Eso era lo que ibas a preguntar? –inquirió burlón y una almohada voló hasta él pero ante de que le pegara la atrapo en el aire, Hermione bufo.

-Harry, no quiero volver a pelar contigo así, en verdad no quiero. –confeso sentándose en la cama y observándolo fijamente.

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿es un trato?

-Con una condición. –aun entre la oscuridad Harry vio claramente como Hermione arrugaba su entrecejo confundida. –No vuelvas a besar a ese idiota. –dijo mientras le lanzaba la misma almohada pero Hermione no pudo atraparla, por suerte no llevaba fuerza así que ella solo rió.

-Dalo por hecho. Tenemos un trato.

Hermione volvió a acostarse antes de dejar que Harry hablara, el chico quiso observarla un minuto mas, no volvería a pelear con ella, y eso no lo sabia por aquel trato lo sabia porque sin duda no dejaría que volviera a pasar, al menos no por un tipo como Krum. Por ese lado su cabeza dejo de martirizarlo un poco, aunque la tortura volvió cuando recordó _lo otro_. Eso si había estado mal, muy mal…

Seguramente al otro día tendría mucho en que pensar…

* * *

**N/A**

De acuerdo si en el capitulo anterior dije que tenían derecho de matarme ahora ni siquiera les pido que visiten mi tumba.  
No tengo excusas. Solo puedo alegar a mi favor que no me gustaba el resultado del capitulo, lo tenia desde el jueves, pero hasta hoy quede un poco satisfecha con mi trabajo.  
Al principio resulto bastante fácil, pero después ¡Dios, si que frustre! Espero al menos que haya gustado. Pido una gran disculpa por mi tardanza y me haré la promesa de tener el siguiente capitulo para antes de agosto. xD

Por cierto saliendo de tema, ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero aun así les diré: pase mi primer semestre en la U y en agosto comienza el segundo, ¡si, estoy un poco loca! Pero me da un gusto tremendo ^^  
¿Quién ya vio la nueva peli? Yo quede muy a gusto no se ustedes jeje  
Y no les habia comentado pero ¡Me plagiaron! Y en serio senti feo y me enoje bastante Digan NO al plagio.

En fin…

Por que ustedes se merecen algo mejor **EDET** esta siendo **editado.  
**

**Así que imploro un poco de paciencia**

Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les guste y me alegra mas que tomen un tiempito para comentar, siéntase en la libertad de corregirme algo o de hacer una critica, ¡Amo las criticas! Porque así me doy cuenta que tanto les gusta mi trabajo. ¡  
Y gracias por dar clic y leer o re-leer esta historia!

¡Ya solo faltan **4**!

¿_Nos seguimos leyendo_?  
Lo espero

Capitulo V  
**Edi**_ta_do

Eme.

Pd: Esta **PROHIBIDO** la copia parcial o total de esta obra, dado lo contrario… ¡No podría hacerte nada! Al menos fisicamente xD  
Pero, por favor... ¡¡Utiliza la cabeza y crea tus propias historias!!  
**Di no al Plagio ^^**


	6. De mal en Peor

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio. Pertenece solo a Hermione Granger.  
**N/A** al final

* * *

"**E**l **D**ía que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-  
**VI – De mal en Peor.  
**

La mejor solución a lo que había pasado. Fue ignorarlo. Pues ni él ni Hermione habían hablado de eso. Y al parecer estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.  
Lo olvidarían, lo harían por el bien de ambos. Y en verdad Harry ponía todo de su parte para olvidarlo y _algunas_ veces lo conseguía.

Inglaterra jugaría contra Japón. Quizás no era uno de los encuentros más esperados por la afición pero aun así el capitán del equipo los había hecho llegar a su límite. Incluso cuando supuestamente el entrenamiento consistiría en una plática para motivarse, o eso había dicho Harry y todos le habían creido.  
Cuando el moreno entro en la habitación supuso que Hermione lo reprendería, pues iba lleno de barro, sin embargo, Hermione se encontraba en la mesa con la pluma a vuela pluma jugando entre sus dientes, el entrecejo fruncido y al parecer algo le molestaba.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto mientras se quitaba el uniforme sucio. No le paso por alto el que su amiga aun no le llamara la atención.

-Nada.

Y entonces Harry se preocupo. Hermione seguía sin voltear a verlo y ni siquiera había preguntado "¿Qué tal les fue?" como cada tarde después de que él llegaba.

-Mientes. –declaro caminando hacía su amiga. –Se cuando lo haces, y esta es una de esas veces.

-Son paranoias tuyas, Harry. –explico Hermione guardando el pergamino. –En verdad, no tengo nada. –dijo secamente. El aludido abrió la boca dispuesto a responderle pero cuando ella se levanto de la silla no le quedo más remedio que solo observarla.

La conocía perfectamente. Y se le hacia una ofensa -una demasiado grande- que ella creyera que aun podía engañarlo ¡Ni que fuera Ron! Así que decidió que él sabría qué era lo que le ocurría a su amiga o se dejaba de llamar Harry James Potter. Y estaba seguro que ella no le diría nada, no sería fácil el saber que era lo que le pasaba, pero sin duda Harry encontraba aquel reto un poco excitante.

Pero pasadas un par de horas cualquier excitación que pudo sentir se fue al demonio. Hermione, la actitud de esta, lo estaba sacando de quicio. Y eso no podía pasar, necesitaba toda la concentración que le fuera posible para el partido que se llevaría a cabo justo al atardecer.

Había intentado de todo. Observarla a los ojos nunca fallaba pero esta vez Hermione había hecho gala de su inteligencia y evitaba totalmente el contacto con los esmeralda de Harry. La había persuadido. La había chantajeado. ¡La había amenazado! Y Hermione no cedía, daba media vuelta y se marchaba sin decir nada más. Y todos sabían que Harry tenía un límite, el cual ya casi estaba a tope.

-¡Hermione! –grito Harry cuando ella entro en la pequeña cocina con la que contaba la habitación. -¡No puedes seguir así! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de decirme que rayos te ocurre?

-¡Pero no me pasa nada! –contesto ella desesperada. Negó con la cabeza al menos dos veces y después intento seguir su camino en dirección al dormitorio pero Harry se lo impidió. –Harry, si me pasara algo sabes que serial el primero en saberlo. ¿Lo sabes, no? Eres mi mejor amigo… -susurro y entonces lo vio a los ojos. Uno. Dos. Tres segundos. Demasiado Tarde.

-Guau Hermione otro poco y me convences. –ironizo mientras ella bufaba. –No-te-creo.

-¡Pues no me importa! –grito zafándose y pasando de largo. -¡No me pasa nada!

Harry tomo la cabeza de su amiga entre sus manos. No iban a pelear. No lo harían otra vez y en menos de una semana. Respiro profundo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía que calmarse o aquello se saldría de control. Hermione no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos e incluso parecía que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

Algo estaba mal.

-Tú deberías de saber que me preocupo por ti. Te pregunto qué te pasa porque te conozco. Es una burla que creas que aun me engañas. Nunca lo lograste, Hermione y no vas a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. –dijo sonriendo cuando junto su frente con la de su amiga. Y entonces noto como la respiración de Hermione le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y le agrado.

-Lo sé Harry. Y… hablaremos cuando termine el partido. –Prometió ante la mirada incrédula del joven mago.- Necesitas concentrarte y falta una hora para que comience así que ve a vestirte. –dijo dándose por vencida. En algo él tenía razón, la conocía bastante bien. Como ella a él y estaba segura que si no le decía algo como lo que dijo, Harry no se daría por vencido. Al menos –suspiro- Había conseguido un poco de tiempo. Harry corrió a la recamara en busca del uniforme con una enorme sonrisa. Lo había logrado.

Se despidió de Hermione en la entrada a las gradas. Inglaterra iba por muy buen camino, hasta ahora había ganado todos sus partidos y esta sería su tercera victoria consecutiva si lograban vencer a Japón. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla un segundo antes de que Hermione se colgara de su cuello.

-Ve por ello. –sonrió y lo vio desaparecer entre la gente. No podía retractarse.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? –pregunto Luna quien caminaba junto con Ginny. La castaña asintió y se abrieron paso entre el mar rojo y blanco

El grito eufórico de los muchacho se escuchaba sonoramente. Y no era para menos. Habían ganado de nuevo. La sonrisa de Harry era reconocible incluso a cincuenta metros de distancia. No tardo ni un minuto antes de que estuviera frente a Hermione.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? –pregunto cómo después de cada partido. Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Siempre la misma respuesta y siempre con _aquella_ enorme sonrisa. Harry la abrazo tan efusivamente que incluso la levanto del suelo unos pocos centímetros.

-Estupendo, como siempre. –dijo cuando estuvo de nuevo en el piso.

Los muchachos decidieron festejar con una cena en alguno de los restaurantes más cercanos. ("Nos vamos a congelar antes de llegar y yo tengo demasiada hambre" había dicho Ron después de negarse a la invitación) Harry y Hermione habían seguido el ejemplo del pelirrojo y desistieron de ir.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto cuándo pusieron un pie en la habitación.

-No te va a gustar lo que vas a escuchar, Harry. –aseguro la bruja y el aludido la ignoro. Y al ver que al parecer le daba igual, a Hermione no le quedo más remedio que hablar. Decidió tomar asiento, solo por si las dudas.

-Vamos Hermione ni que fuera tan grave. –la animo su amigo sentándose a su lado. Ella le dirigió una mirada de acongoja.

-Quiero regresarme a Londres.

Y Harry supuso que bromeaba. No, no supuso, estaba seguro que se trataba de una broma o al menos lo estaba hasta que la vio a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! Estas bromeando. –Dijo levantándose inmediatamente.- ¡¿Por qué?! No puede ser verdad. –La acuso mientras ella se negaba rotundamente a mirarlo a la cara.- ¡Hermione! –exclamo lleno de estupefacción. Pero si ahora de algo estaba seguro era de que ella no mentía.

-Solo quiero regresar. No me siento cómoda aquí. –se explico ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano, pero el se zafo.

-¡Es que debe ser una broma! –dijo un Harry casi suplicante.

-No lo es, Harry. –le repitió Hermione poniéndose de espaldas a él. Harry la tomo por los hombros e hizo que girara lo mas suavemente que pudo.

-¿Por qué? Bulgaria te encanta ¡Es tu lugar favorito! –le recordó inútilmente. -¿Es por Krum? ¡¿Es eso?! –exigió saber ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione.

-¡Claro que no! No es eso es solo que… Quiero irme de aquí.

Aquel silencio solo estaba logrando empeorar aún más las cosas. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro buscando un motivo inexistente dentro de su cabeza. No podía creerlo, aquello superaba por mucho cualquier cosa que el imagino que tendría su amiga. Y ahora demás de pensar el porqué de la decisión de Hermione una nueva intriga le atormentaba. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo dejarla ir?

"Es tu amiga no seas estúpido" se dijo. Si era eso. Era su amiga, no quería que se fuera. Si era eso. Era su amiga. No quería que se fuera. Si, no quería que se fuera. ¡Era su amiga!

-No lo hagas. –pidió. Rogo. Y Hermione giro su rostro. No podía verlo. –No te vayas, no ahora Hermione. Por favor.

-Tu no hagas esto, Harry. No es justo. –declaro. El moreno torció la boca sintiendo un agrio sabor de boca.

-Entonces dime porque Hermione ¿Por qué lo haces?

Harry se llevo una mano al cabello. Estaba sumamente sorprendido, desesperado y bastante desanimado. Hasta donde tenía idea Hermione se la había estado pasando bien, ella no era buena mintiéndole y la sonrisa con la que lo recibía era autentifica, como siempre. Y ahora todo parecía indicar que él se había equivocado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Tendría él la culpa? No lo sabía y escudriñaba su mente en busca de alguna razón por la cual Hermione hubiera tomado aquella repentina decisión.  
Pero de lo único que el moreno era consiente era de que no quería dejarla ir. No podía hacerlo.

-Harry yo… -Comenzó a decir Hermione pero Harry la había tomado por sorpresa y la había puesto de pie de nuevo.

-No te vayas. No lo hagas. –dijo en un susurro lleno de suplica. Hermione se dejo perder en los ojos de su amigo. Se veían tan diferentes; preocupados, tristes y eso era un golpe bajo. Pero ya no podía pensar en eso, ahora lo único que sabía y de lo que tenía conciencia era de la escasa distancia que separaban a sus labios. Una escasa y jodida distancia que se iba acortando poco a poco…

-¡¡Harry, abre!! –gritaron desde afuera de la habitación logrando que ambos se sobresaltaran. El aludido se dirigió enseguida hasta la puerta pues aquella voz era la de Ron. Y en efecto, el pelirrojo se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con cara de susto y más pálido que nunca. Sus ojos divagaron unos segundos en Hermione y Harry tembló.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto el moreno. Ron se lamio los labios. Tenía la boca seca. –Son… Hermione yo…

-¡Habla, Ron!

-Tus padres Hermione… tuvieron un accidente.

Y el mundo se vino encima.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –exigió saber Harry, pidiéndole a Merlín que hubiera escuchado mal.

-Mi padre… Se comunico conmigo para… pues para que se los dijera, dijo que él no podía hacerlo (el muy cretino) y dijo que como su amigo… -dijo el Weasley intentando explicarse y entonces un jadeo los alerto.

Harry giro su rostro tan aprisa que noto una punzada en el cuello pero no le importo. Hermione había palidecido de golpe y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. El día parecía ir de mal en peor.

-Volvemos a Londres, vamos Hermione. –anuncio Harry tomando la mano de la castaña y arrastrándola hacia adentro. O eso había intentado pero Ron lo evito.

-No puedes irte, Harry… ¡Pueden suspenderte! –le recordó en un vano intento por hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que me importa ahora eso? –le cuestiono. Ron bajo la mirada. –Iré con Hermione. Y todo va a salir bien, lo prometo. –dijo pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la bruja. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No…

-Mejor cierra la boca. Es una decisión tomada. –le advirtió Harry antes de jalarla hacia su pecho y abrazarla con fuerza antes de comenzara a sollozar.

Hermione no hablaba. Y eso le mortificaba. Él sabía lo que era perder a sus padres no hubiera podido imaginar que habría pasado si Hermione hubiera tenido que pasar por lo mismo. Y aquella hubiera sido una gran probabilidad si no fuera por la familiaridad que los Sres. Granger tenían con Harry Potter, quien por primera vez se alegro de tener bastantes influencias en el mundo mágico, gracias a eso los padres de Hermione fueron trasladados al hospital San Mungo.

Hasta donde tenían conocimiento del asunto. Habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico y se encontraban bastante graves, aunque gracias a la magia, según Susan Bones, sus heridas serian sanadas en la mayor brevedad.  
El alivio había llegado tan fuerte que al principio Harry tuvo sensación de mareo.

Los padres de Ron también se encontraban allí. No habían ocultado su sorpresa cuando vieron llegar a la castaña acompañada de Harry, pues sabían que estaba prohibido salir de la concentración. Gracias a Merlín no hondaron en el tema y se conformaron con la explicación del chico "Todo está bien" Si es que a eso se le pudo llamar explicación.

-Ya pueden pasar, pero solo serán quince minutos. –Les dijo Susan con su delantal limón. Sonrió de lado y les acompaño hasta la habitación. Molly abrazo una vez más a Hermione antes de entrar. –Tu madre esta despierta, a tu padre lo tuvimos que dormir pues no quería que usáramos la magia para sanar su mandíbula, dijo algo sobre un aparato muggle. –le informo y Hermione sonrió, al menos muy poco.

Cuando ambos pusieron un pie en la habitación el rostro de Jane se compuso en una enorme sonrisa. Hermione se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a llorar.

-Vamos, vamos, Hermione. Estoy muy bien. Esta cosa de la magia ah sido magnifica. Lo único que dijeron es que después no recordaremos nada de esto. Supongo que es lo mejor, ya sabes cómo soy.

La madre de Hermione tuvo que jurar a Hermione que se encontraba en perfecto estado, los ojos de Hermione se encontraban rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto cosa que su madre noto y la reprendió por ello.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Harry sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Somos viejos, Harry –explico la madre de su amiga sin perder la sonrisa. –Logan perdió el control de auto. Supongo que lo que tenemos que agradecer es que aun pusimos soportar eso y claro, también tengo que agregar que te debemos la vida muchacho.

-No diga eso. Es lo menos que podía hacer. Por fortuna están bien. –dijo él un poco apenado.

-Nada de eso. Sabemos lo que hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti. Lo sabemos. Hermione tiene mucha suerte. –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera enmarañada de su hija quien por cierto había soltado gemido. Al parecer quería contener el llanto.

-Mamá… -comenzó a hablar y Harry supo lo que iba a decir.

-Ahí se equivocada, Jane. El que tuvo demasiada suerte fui yo. Lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora es compartir mi vida con Hermione. –musito con una sonrisa evadiendo la mirada acusadora de la aludida. Quizás ella creía que lo decía para que decidiera regresar con él a Bulgaria pero lo cierto es que aquella había sido solo la pura verdad. –Ustedes son mi familia.

El tiempo de irse había pasado demasiado rápido. Solo habían tenido tiempo de asegurarse que todo estaba bien y aun así Hermione no estaba del todo convencida.

-¡Basta ya! –pidió la mujer cuando su hija volvía con el interrogatorio.- ¿Cuando tienen que volver? –pregunto saliéndose por la tangente.

-Yo hoy mismo. Pero Hermione se quedara. –contesto Harry con una sonrisa fingida. No la obligaría a quedarse con él si ella no lo quería. Así no son _los amigos_.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Tienes que regresar con él, Hermione, es tu esposo. –la recrimino. –Ya viste que estamos bien, y de que servirá que te quedes con nosotros si ni siquiera nosotros recordaremos lo que paso. Sigue con tu luna de miel. –la corto antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar.

-Pero… -suplico Hermione.

-Sin peros. No quiero verte aquí, es mas… ¡fuera! Te veré dentro de un mes. –sonrió. Hermione apretó la mandíbula y su madre rio. –Te amo hija, se que serás mas feliz allá que aquí. No necesitaremos cuidados. Así que anda, ya váyanse. Creo que descansare un poco.

Y antes de que Hermione siquiera pudiera debatir, su madre fingió estar dormida. Aquello la molesto un poco.

-En serio mamá ¡Nadie se duerme tan pronto! –dijo quejumbrosa cuando Harry la tomo por los hombros. –Te amo. –dijo despidiéndose y observando claramente como su madre formaba una sonrisa. Antes de irse Harry deposito un beso en la cabeza murmurando un inaudible "gracias"

Y salieron de allí, la castaña un poco a regañadientes pero todos inclusive las enfermeras le recomendaron que regresara a Bulgaria, pues lo que había dicho Jane fue verdad, tendrían que borrarles la memoria. Por cuestiones legales simplemente.

Los padres de Ron se disculparon después de salir del hospital pues querían llegar aprisa a casa, al parecer Bill iría de visita con los nietos y querían pasar la tarde con ellos.

-Salúdame a Ron y a Luna. –le pidió Molly antes de desaparecer.

El silencio que se formo en la joven pareja fue algo incomodo.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –pregunto sin más el moreno.

-Si quiero. –contesto ella. Y Harry trago saliva. La miro por un segundo, como si eso bastara para hacerla cambiar de opinión pero entonces ella bajo la mirada. –Pero tampoco me quiero quedar sin ti. –murmuro y abrió sus ojos quienes chocaron inmediatamente con los verdes que al parecer habían recuperado la esperanza. –Regresemos a Bulgaria.

Y así lo hicieron antes de que ella cambiara de opinión. Harry no podía disimular su sonrisa. Estaba completo. La tomo de la mano justo cuando entraron al hotel.

-¡Gracias Hermione! Eres de lo mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti. –le confesó cuando entraban a la habitación.

-Salvaste a mis padres Harry es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerte. –le informo con una sonrisa. –Es muy poco lo que yo hago por ti. Siempre me opacas.

-Bueno quizás algún día tú tengas el poder de opacarme a mí. –se burlo. Hermione lo observo detenidamente.

-En serio Harry… Gracias. –musito y antes de que Harry estuviera preparado Hermione lo beso.

Notaba como ella se encontraba de puntitas. Notaba el nerviosismo con que ella lo besaba. Harry sonrió. La tomo por la cintura y le ayudo a tomar una mejor posición, cuando su lengua jugó con la Hermione, Harry fue capaz de notar una sensación extraña en su estomago. Y entonces la separo de él.

Hermione no dijo nada tan solo sonrió. Harry comenzó a arreglar el sillón en el que dormía, quería despejar su cabeza.

-No quiero tener pesadillas. Ya sabes por lo de mis padres. –dijo Hermione cuando era hora de ir a dormir. Y conociéndola aquello era muy probable, Harry se giro para verla entre las cobijas. –Puedes dormir al menos por hoy… conmigo.

La boca de Harry se seco, no podía negarse, camino lentamente hasta la cama y se arropo con las cobijas.

-Duérmete. No pasara nada. –le prometió antes de que Hermione obedeciera. Harry sabía que había sido cortante, inclusive frio pero es que algo lo estaba atormentando.

El beso de Hermione. Ese beso. Lo había descolocado. No lo había esperado, ella lo había besado antes de que él se preparara para lo que pudiera sentir. Y había sentido mucho. Por eso la había alejado. Ella había traspasado una barrera que el chico se había auto impuesto. No podía ser que aquel simple roce de labios lo hubiera puesto así. Se habían besado mucho más que eso. Y sin embargo Harry siempre había estado consiente cuando la besaba. Quizás por eso las sensaciones de tener prisionera a la boca de su amiga no eran tan devastadoras. Pero esta vez.  
No creería ser capaz de olvidarlo.

Menos cuando noto que Hermione se acurrucaba aun lado de él.

¡Oh, por Merlín!

* * *

Mil disculpas. Muero de vergüenza y me mato en disculpas. No era mi intención tardar tanto. Pero es que en serio nunca había tenido una crisis _tan_ como esta. No fueron meses muy buenos para mí. Discutí con gente que nunca había discutido, inclusive estuve cerca de perder a mi mejor amigo y eso me llevo a un lapso de tristeza y todo lo que escribía perdía sentido pasado el segundo párrafo. Estaba tan en la _depre_. Y lo poco que lograba escribir me era de desagrado.  
Y cuando ya me había dado por vencida opte por leer los reviews de nuevo y fue entonces cuando dije. Tengo que acabarlo. ¡Y creo que quede a gusto!

Quizás no es excelente pero les juro que es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer por ahora. Y si leyeron este fin antes saben que le di un giro radical a la historia. Fue como un capitulo nuevo. Y honde mas en el tema de la relación Harry-Hermione, al menos ahora ya vimos que Harry sintió algo más. Y si creen que saben porque Hermione quería regresar a Londres solo les puedo decir que se equivocan. xD o quizás no. Uno nunca sabe.

Se me antoja demasiado acabar este FF el día de mi cumpleaños y quizás ese día regalarme un epilogo completamente nuevo. Así que si me va bien será acabado el 5 de nov . Solo esperemos que la Doña se pase más seguido por mi cabeza (cruzo dedos). Perdón por no haber cumplido mi promesa de tenerlo para agosto pero en serio estuve demasiado out! Justo ahorita estoy sufriendo una deshidratación pero no quería seguir prolongando esto.

Agradesco su paciencia y si aun se pasan por aquí. Se merecen:  
Un Harry desnudo para tener dulces sueños.  
O un Ed muy sexy para tener un buen día  
¡Lo que prefieran!

Por que ustedes se merecen algo mejor **EDET** esta siendo **editado**.

**Así que imploro un poco –un mucho- de paciencia**

Gracias por los reviews, ¡Gracias!  
Son el alimento de un escritor ¡Deveritas!  
siente con la confianza de hacer alguna crítica, así me ayudaras a mejorar.

¡Ya solo faltan **3**!

¿_Nos seguimos leyendo_?  
Lo espero

Capitulo VI  
**Edi**_ta_do

Eme.

**PD: Prohibido tomar mis historias. PRO-Hi-BI-DO**


	7. Krum vs Potter

**Disclaimer:** Hermione Granger pertenece a Harry Potter y viceversa. Los personajes no son míos.  
**N/A:** al final

* * *

"**E**l **D**ía que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-  
**VI – Krum vs Potter**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera, pero sabía que en cuanto regresara Hermione le cuestionaría su actitud y no pudo evitar imaginar su rostro por un segundo; tendría el entrecejo fruncido, el labio inferior entre sus dientes y quizás una mano en la cintura…  
Harry tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para sacarla de su mente… _otra vez_.  
Aquello lo estaba llevando al borde del colapso, no se suponía que estuviera pensando en Hermione de nuevo, de hecho había salido de la habitación para dejar de hacerlo pero al parecer había fallado como siempre, desde _aquel_ día.

Y lo peor de todo es que su nueva actitud con Hermione ya la estaba fastidiando. Ahora Harry permanecía casi todo el tiempo callado y observando… observándola y no tenía ni si quiera alguna excusa barata para explicarle. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ni el mismo podía explicarse qué demonios le estaba pasando.  
Casi pedía que Voldemort resurgiera del infierno y se lo llevara con él. Aquel lugar debía ser menos problemático que estar en la misma habitación con Hermione.

Harry bufo.

Tenía, debía y quería dejar de pensar en ella. Su cabeza debería estar concentrada en el partido que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas horas no en los labios de Hermione, no en los ojos de Hermione y absolutamente no en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Hermione.

Unas risas a su alrededor lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, había mandado al equipo a descansar desde hacía ya un buen rato…

— ¡Potter_r_! —gritaron, y el aludido maldijo en voz alta. —Que sorrpresa verrte, suponía que tendría que esperrar al partido parra ver tu patética cara. —decía Víctor entrando en los vestidores.  
Quizás Harry andaba distraído los últimos días pero no era idiota sabia que el muy _cabron_ buscaba pelea, y estaba decidido a no caer en el juego.

—Pienso exactamente igual. —dijo, pasando de largo.

— ¿Te vas? —pregunto, socarronamente. —Querría preguntarrte algo… Sobre Herrmione. —concluyo, con una sonrisa digna de al menos un cruciatus.

— Escúchame bien… —exigió Harry, volviendo sus pasos quedando a escasos centímetros del búlgaro. —Vuelve a mencionar a mi mujer y juro que sabrás porque me llaman _el niño que vivió_. —declaro apretando los puños, no, no iba a darle el gusto de golpearlo, el buscaba pelea y por más que quisiera darle su merecido no podía caer a su nivel.  
Le tenía sin cuidado que Krum le sacara por lo menos una cabeza de alto. Quería darle su merecido. Y la risa burlona que había soltado el imbécil aquel no le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

—Solo quería saber si seguía siendo buena en la cam…

Y la calma se fue a la mierda, aunque Harry tenía que admitir que no había hecho mucho por controlarse. Soltó el primer golpe y un segundo después recibió uno por parte del búlgaro, Harry maldijo, apretó sus nudillos y por un instante imagino a Hermione en los brazos de Krum. La sola idea le hizo hervir la sangre…

— ¿Dónde estabas? –reclamo Hermione, un segundo después de que Harry entrara por la puerta. —Harry... —lo llamo, pero el aludido prefería esquivarla, aunque ya sabía que sería prácticamente imposible — ¿Harry?

Escuchar aquel ligero temblor de voz de su amiga por poco le hace girarse, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería asustarla y además lo último que necesitaba era hablar de lo ocurrido. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño dispuesto a lavarse la cara, pero el brazo de Hermione fue más rápido y más fuerte que no pudo hacer nada para evitar frente a frente.

—Ha… ¡¿Qué te paso?! — exclamo, escandalizándose enseguida. Y Harry descubrió que adoraba cuando hacia eso.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? ¡Estas sangrando! Ven acá. — pidió, tirando de su mano y arrastrándolo al baño. Hermione supuso muy bien lo que había ocurrido, él se había peleado y ella tenía una ligera idea de con quien había sido. —Fue con Krum ¿Cierto?

Harry se mordió la lengua, sabía a lo que su amiga se refería, ella sospechaba y aunque era verdad él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de confirmársela. Aunque sabía que no habría necesidad de hacerlo, Hermione comenzaría a recriminarlo justo en ese momento…

— No puedo creer que hayas caído en su juego, ¡Te estaba provocando! ¿Qué te dijo para que cayeras tan bajo?

Y las palabras de Krum resonaron con más fuerza en sus oídos. No. No iba a decir nada, a pesar de que sentía _tanto _coraje. Ese tipo era un imbécil, pero era el imbécil con el que Hermione había estado a punto de casarse. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué con él?!

—Dime Harry ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

Y su mente le jugó una mala pasada cuando recordó aquellas palabras, imaginándolos. Su cuerpo actuó como por obra de arte, como impulsado por el aire, como cuando la gasolina arde con el simple contacto del fuego.

— ¿Todavía lo amas? —inquirió, con tono molesto mientras la tomaba por los hombros acercándola a él.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿a… quién? –pregunto.

—¡¡No me vengas con idioteces, sabes de quien hablo!!— grito colérico. Sabía que estaba cometiendo el mismo error de la última vez, pero la rabia lo cegaba, quería saber la verdad, necesitaba hacerlo. -¡DIME!

— Harry no se de…

— ¡¿AMAS A KRUM?!

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
Y Harry se encontró con todos sus miedos de frente, recibiendo aquel silencio como una bofetada. Intento decir algo congruente, intento hablar por lo menos pero no lograba si quera pensar algo con sentido. Soltó a Hermione después de procesarlo todo, la soltó tan rápido como si el solo tacto le quemase, y lo hacía. Le dolía verla.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Se mordió la lengua para no echárselo en cara y opto por sacarla del baño y darse una ducha fría.

Se escuchaba claramente el caer del agua, Hermione no entendía que había pasado. Seguía dando vueltas en la habitación y su cabeza era todo un caos. No pudo responder a esa pregunta puesto que no se la esperaba, el simple hecho de tenerlo muy cerca la había desconcentrado. Y no pudo evitar sonreír; últimamente siempre que tenía a Harry cerca lo único que importaba era eso. Lo demás podía irse al diablo.  
Pronto se percato de que ya no se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera, lo que indicaba que Harry pronto saldría y tendría que escucharla.

—Debo irme. El partido va a comenzar y aun tengo que hablar con el equipo. — explico Harry, tomando sus cosas de juego y dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

— ¡Potter! –grito Hermione, tratando de impedir que se fuera sin explicarle las cosas. El que Hermione le llamara por su apellido resulto mas incomodo de lo que el aludido podría siquiera creer. Y aunque detuvo su andar no se giro en lo absoluto. — Mas te vale ganar.

Él asintió y salió cerrando la puerta.

A pesar de que quería gritarle, si, gritarle y reclamarle demasiadas cosas. Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno. Al final, Hermione era su amiga y el no podía irle pidiendo explicaciones. No podía ni debía. Los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y las malas. Y ellos eran los mejores amigos. Hermione podía enamorarse y seguir amando a quien ella prefiriese. Eso era algo que a él no debería incumbirle.  
Sin embargo, lo hacía y demasiado.

—Mierda. —bufo. Abrió las puertas del vestidor y encontró allí a todo el equipo, intento poner su mejor cara pero sabía que dos personas se habían percatado de su actitud. Pero gracias a Merlin, Draco detuvo a Ron cuando este se dispuso a ponerse de pie y preguntar qué pasaba.

Comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Las miradas de complicidad entre sus compañeros le hacían entre ver que se daban cuenta de que algo pasaba. Pero al parecer no querían presionarlo más y lo dejaron tranquilo. Algo de lo que Harry estaba profundamente agradecido.  
Cuando Ron, después de intercambiar varias palabras con su cuñado y que este ultimo lo fulminara con la mirada, se puso delante de él Harry ni siquiera se preocupo por formar una sonrisa.

—No podemos perder, Ron. Hoy no. —suplico y de inmediato su hermano lo entendió todo. Sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No lo haremos. —lo reconforto Ron y después alzo los brazos y llamo a sus compañeros. —Muy bien… ¡Llego la hora! a patear traseros búlgaros. –anuncio y el vestidor aplaudió la idea.

Harry pudo sentir una chispa de confianza mientras examinaba a sus compañeros de equipo. Todos agitaban la escoba en señal de apoyo a las palabras del menor de los pelirrojos.  
Oliver era sin duda sinónimo de seguridad. Harry seguía sin conocer a un guardián como él. George y Fred como siempre eran las mejores bludgers humanas. Ron, Draco y Josh hacían un trió estupendo con su ya conocida "Punta de flecha" Su equipo había dado lo mejor hasta ahora. No podía fallarles. Debían ganar.

Los gritos de los fanáticos no se hicieron esperar, aquel era sin duda el encuentro más esperado del mundial. Bulgaria quería mantener el titulo e Inglaterra era la revelación del momento. Ambos equipos se encontraban en su mejor momento. Y la prensa se había encargado de encender mas los ánimos al asegurar que el enfrentamiento _KRUM-POTTER_ sería sin duda lo mejor de la noche.  
Harry coloco la escoba entre sus piernas. El juego iba a comenzar y esta vez no solo se trataba de ganar un juego.

El comentarista anuncio los nombres de los jugadores y uno a uno se fue elevando por el terreno de juego. A los pocos segundos de que Harry se colocara en posición no pudo evitar buscarla entre aquel mar de gente. Hasta que la encontró; en medio de Ginny y Luna. Con la mirada sobre él, con los dedos seguramente cruzados bajo del abrigo…

Y el partido comenzó.

El viento rompía con fuerza sobre los jugadores, el clima no iba a dejar que el encuentro fuera fácil, todo lo contrario; aquella ventisca hacia que las escobas desviaran ligeramente su curso, la snitch no había sido vista ni siquiera un segundo a pesar de ser buscada tan ansiosamente.  
La ovación de la gente logro que Harry se girara rápidamente para ver como Wood se lanzaba para pasar un lance y fallaba estrepitosamente. Maldijo e intento concentrarse, no debía preocuparle el marcador ahora.  
Un destello dorado entre aquellos jugadores búlgaros le hizo sonreír. Pero no había sido el único que la había visto. Dirigió su escoba a toda velocidad cayendo en picada.

Chocaban hombro con hombro hasta que por fin Harry pudo adelantarse varios milímetros que serian suficientes alargo la mano intentando apresarla y entonces noto como eran empujados por otro jugador que lograba tumbarlos de la escoba.  
El golpe resulto menos doloroso de lo que esperaba, el hecho de que fueran en picada había disminuido la altura y aun así Harry había dado por lo menos un par de vueltas quedando algo retirado de su saeta de fuego.  
Vio von claridad como los búlgaros sonreían. Al parecer Krum había dado la orden de impedirle el paso.

El público se dividía, varios gritaban molestos mientras otros aplaudían la acción de la selección búlgara. Y aunque el moreno tuvo el impulso de buscarla para ver su reacción se obligo a correr hacia la escoba y elevar el vuelo lo más pronto posible.

Bulgaria había tomado la delantera imprevistamente, algo que hacía que los jugadores Ingleses comenzaran a perder la cordura. Draco había sido sancionado ya una vez al igual que Fred. Wood gritaba cada dos por tres que mantuvieran la cabeza fría y aunque Harry estuviera de acuerdo no lo hacía mejor que los demás.  
Pronto un aleteo lo hizo desviar su dirección drásticamente, el publico lo noto gritando eufóricos, las exclamaciones alertaron al buscador búlgaro que inmediatamente corrigió su dirección y se lanzo rápidamente a la misma en la que Harry se dirigía. La gente se ponía de pie, Hermione tapaba su rostro con ambas manos y entonces un grito eufórico estallo en el estadio.

La felicidad le embriagaba. Alzo el puño con fuerza para admiración de su gente. Busco aquellos ojos chocolates pero le era imposible encontrarla, sin embargo, sabía que ella si podía verlo y eso le reconfortaba.

— Se acabo el partido. ¡Por mínima diferencia, Inglaterra gana el encuentro! —rugía el comentarista.

El cuerpo de Harry fue rodeado por abrazos que el chico no sabía identificar de quien eran. ¡Habían ganado!

—Semifinales, ¡Hermano, semifinales! —gritaba Ron en su odio.

— ¡Ha sido un partido sensacional! marcador final: Bulgaria 390 – Inglaterra 410. —se volvió a escuchar la voz del comentarista sobre los gritos de los seguidores de Inglaterra.

Varias manos lo jalaron al vestidor, pero Harry solo quería ir a otro lugar. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se esfumo en el mismo momento en que Krum caminaba hacia él con el rostro desencajado.  
Ya se lo esperaba, esperaba que le gritara, le insultara y lo provocara de nuevo, pero esta vez no iba a caer como lo había hecho en la mañana. Sin embargo cuando Krum estuvo cerca hizo algo que Harry no se imagino. Lo golpeo, de lleno y con fuerza logrando tumbarlo al suelo. El publico grito indignado y Harry escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca.  
Se puso de pie tan pronto como la cabeza dejo de darle vueltas, no lo admitiría jamás pero ese imbécil tenía una buena izquierda. Pero antes de siquiera intentar pararse un jalón en la túnica lo puso de pie.

— Déjalo, te pueden suspender, será otro día… — opino Draco intentando calmarle los ánimos, Harry suspiro, el rubio tenía razón si caía en el juego del búlgaro le traería peores consecuencias a él.

— Tu y Herrmione hacen estupenda parreja, — grito colérico, y Harry tuvo que sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde para no voltearlo a ver. — ¡Ambos son tan imbéciles! — el intento de Draco por detener a Harry fallo y este ultimo logro impactarle su derecha en el rostro. Se disponía a seguir golpeándolo cuando un manchón pelirrojo dio otro puñetazo.

— Me tienes harto. — exclamo Ron. — Vete a la mierda, Krum. —escupió mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amigo. No sintieron cuando ambos equipos se metieron a separarlos, Harry lamentaba su poco buen juicio, pero una parte de él estaba sumamente satisfecho de haberle partido la cara al jodido Víctor.

Ya en los vestidores Harry comunico al equipo que muy probablemente lo suspenderían para el siguiente partido, lo mismo a Ron, aquellas caras largas y desencajadas borraron todo rastro de satisfacción que pudo haber sentido.

Después de disculparse salió de los vestidores u poco compungido, afuera se encontraban sus amigas y vio de reojo como Hermione corría para alcanzarlo y se posicionaba a su lado. Ella no dijo nada y eso Harry se lo agradeció mentalmente.

El viento seguía haciendo de las suyas logrando despeinar a la castaña, quien ya se abrazaba a si misma a causa del frio. Harry no pudo evitar percatarse del ligero temblor de sus labios, de que la punta de la nariz la tenía un poco roja al igual que sus mejillas, ese sonrojo y aquel entrecejo fruncido hacia que sus manos quisieran tomar vida propia para abrazarla y así lo hizo.  
Un relampagueo en el oscuro cielo les hizo darse cuenta que pronto comenzaría a llover, sin embargo no pararon de caminar alejándose cada vez mas del estadio, si seguían así pronto llegarían al hotel. Harry noto como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba un poco, la sintió tomar aire como si al mismo tiempo se llenara de valor y entonces ella dejo de caminar.

—Ha-Harry… — el aludido giro su rostro y la incitó a que acabara de hablar. —Eres un idiota. — se quejo logrando que Harry abriera los ojos sorprendido. —Ya no amo a Krum. Ya-no-lo-amo. ¿Te quedo claro?

— No tanto.

— ¿No?

— No. Herr-mio-ne —dijo en una mala imitación de cómo el búlgaro pronunciaba el nombre de _su mujer._

— Vaya, eres más idiota de lo que pensé. —opino colocando ambas manos en las caderas simulando molestia. Harry rio de buena gana.

— Y tú eres más adorable de lo que yo imagine jamás. Y si Hermione, soy un idiota. — declaro ahora dejando atónita a la bruja.

— No entiendo.

— Entonces eres menos inteligente de lo que creía. — susurro, mientras seguía caminando. Hermione inflo las mejillas, un tanto confusa, camino a su lado con los dedos entrelazados con los de Harry y entonces tiro de él.

— Explícame, por favor. — pidió y Harry suspiro.

—Siempre logre lo que él quiso. Siempre me hacia discutir contigo y… Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Es una patética forma de pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho…

—Oh, Harry…

— Te quiero Hermione. En serio…

Y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera dejar de sonrojarse, la lluvia cayó sin previo aviso. Hermione exhalo hondo al tiempo que Harry tiraba de su mano haciéndola correr. Pisaron charcos de agua y las gotas de agua los empapaban cada vez más. Tardaron un poco en lograr llegar al hotel y rápidamente se dirigieron a su habitación.

Tan pronto estuvieron a salvo del agua Hermione corrió al baño por una toalla. Salió sacudiéndose el cabello y Harry la observo divertido.

— Estas empapado. — murmuro, acercándosele y aventándole la toalla para que se secara el cabello. — Quítate esto o te me vas a enfermar. — y sin importarle aquella voz que le decía que hacia mal, Hermione comenzó a quitarle el uniforme. Harry abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero cuando la mano de Hermione levanto su camiseta y toco su pecho olvido completamente lo que iba a decir. — Ves, empiezas a temblar, ahora te traigo una manta.

— Tú también puedes enfermarte... — hablo y la tomo por el brazo cuando se disponía a irse. La atrajo a él cuan imán y comenzó a quitarle el abrigo. Hizo las puntas de su cabello para atrás y tiro de su abrigo dejándola solamente en una camiseta, que gracias a Merlin, también estaba un poco mojada. Las manos de Hermione detuvieron a las suyas cuando Harry se disponía a levantarle la camiseta. — No quiero que te enfermes, Hermione.

Joder, se sentía tan aturdido tan impaciente y a la vez tan temeroso. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, lo sabía y le importaba una mierda. Hermione exhalo cuando aquellas manos se posaron en su cintura, Harry trago saliva.

— Ha-Harry… Detente… — pidió, mordiéndose los labios cuando noto como la camiseta era subida hasta la altura de sus pechos. — Por favor… para.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ah… No está bien. — escupió dejando salir todo el aire que estaba en sus pulmones. Y entonces Harry ceso. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la camiseta yacía en el piso.

— Este mal… — coincidió Harry tomándola por la barbilla y agachándose para acercarse más. — Muy mal…

— S-si.

Y la beso. Y en ese instante se paró el tiempo. Hermione se puso de puntitas intentando acercarse más, dejándose llevar, mandando todo al infierno…  
Abrió la boca ligeramente y el juego entre sus lenguas les hizo arder aun más. Harry comenzó a separarse lentamente para continuar explorando ahora el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros…  
Tomo el tirante del sostén con sus dientes y fue bajándolo lentamente. Hasta dejarlo por debajo de los hombros. Hermione lo tomo por el rostro y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Hermione no entendía que le pasaba. Su cordura gritaba que parara todo aquello pero le deseaba tanto que dolía. Inhalo aire notoriamente cuando Harry aprisiono el lóbulo de su oído. Se separo de él un poco dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir, bajo su boca hasta la altura de su cuello, jugó con su lengua recorriéndole la vena que sobresalía, mordió despacio invitándolo a perderse en el placer…

Él no podía soportarlo más. La cargo tomándola por los muslo y se dirigió a la cama tan pronto logro ubicarse.

Ya en ella, el juego de caricias prosiguió. Harry bajo hasta su vientre dibujando con su lengua figuras sin sentido pero que hacían jadear a Hermione. Ella arqueo su cuerpo cuando las manos de su amigo aprisionaban uno de sus pechos.

Aquello se sentía tan bien.

La ropa fue estorbando rápidamente pero ellos se tomaron el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de cada una de las prendas. Los dientes de Harry bajaban las pantaletas mientras que con sus piernas Hermione se las ingeniaba para poder sacarle el pantalón. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Hermione se quejo de que no podía hacerlo.

—Ha… rry. — gimió y el aludido levanto sus caderas haciéndola sentir su excitación.

Aquellas caricias no solo tocaban el cuerpo del otro, alcanzaban incluso al alma. Pues ambos se entregan ciento por ciento. Hermione enredo sus manos en el cabello azabache mientras lo besaba con urgencia. Lo necesitaba.  
Harry disfruto cuando ella mordió su labio, exhalo cuando su sexo se encontró con el de ella y se obligo a no entrar en ella. No todavía…

Recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione quitando las gotas de sudor con su boca, recorrió cada lugar haciéndola gemir. Y ella ya no lo aguanto más.

—Por favor… ya.

Y eso fue suficiente. Harry abrió ligeramente las piernas de la castaña y gimió cuando su miembro toco la entrada. Mierda, cuanto quería hacer eso. Se deslizo lentamente, cerrándolos ojos, suspirando, notando como las paredes de Hermione lo acogían. Gruño cuando ella comenzó el vaivén…

—Her… Oh.

La química con la que sus cuerpos actuaban era natural, era saber el movimiento que haría el otro, era complementarse, besar y morder justo en los lugares más placenteros.

El repentino jadeo de Hermione le hizo saber a Harry que pronto llegaría, sus paredes se contraían cada vez más dándole incluso más placer a él también. No podía soportarlo, el movimiento incremento rápidamente logrando hacer pedir más a Hermione.

Y el aire escapo por completo cuando el orgasmo la invadió. Pocos segundos después Harry quedo tumbado sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, aquel había sido sin duda el mejor sexo de toda su vida. Con ella había hecho el amor en todas sus facetas…

El pecho de Harry subía y baja imitando el de Hermione, la distancia de sus labios era tan mínima que Harry solo tuvo que moverse un poco para poder besarla. Hermione cerró los ojos, estaba agotada. Ella se acerco a él, entrelazando sus piernas junto a las del moreno y Hermione sonrió.

Si, aquello cambiaba las cosas drásticamente pero justo ahora no le importaba. Quería besarla, acariciarla, hacerla jadear y que ella tuviera el control de su cuerpo, quería perder en su boca, quería que lo hiciese venirse dentro de ella una vez más…  
La mirada de Hermione le indicaba que ella quería absolutamente lo mismo…

Y él no era quien para negárselo.

* * *

Oh, Mierda. Tarde demasiado, lo sé. Y lo siento tanto.

Si aun lees esto te lo agradezco infinitamente, no puedo decir nada no hay excusas.  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, la verdad yo quede más satisfecha de lo que esperaba.

Por que ustedes se merecen algo mejor **EDET** está siendo **editado**.

**Así que imploro un poco –un mucho- de paciencia**

Gracias por los reviews, ¡Gracias!  
Por cada rev que dejes hay más posibilidades de que Harry te visite en la noche, dispuesto a hacerte feliz. O una Hermione en ropa interior se aparezca en tu habitación.

¡Ya solo faltan **2**!

¿_Nos seguimos leyendo_?  
Lo espero

Capitulo VI  
**Edi**_ta_do

Eme.


	8. Más abajo del infierno

**Disclaimer: **Hermione Granger (&cia) no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera su apellido hubiera cambiado a Potter a final del séptimo libro.  
**N/A:** al final

* * *

"**E**l **D**ía que me **E**namore de **T**i"  
-E_me._K_a_-  
**Capítulo VIII – Más abajo del infierno.**

Era como estar en el infierno. Así de mal se sentía. Y aunque quería maldecir a Krum en voz alta, se reprimía pues sabía que la única culpa era de él. Y ahora tenía que ver el partido en la banca junto a Ron y a los otros jugadores suplentes.

Se sentía patético. Un imbécil por haber caído en el juego del búlgaro.

Los jugadores pasaban a gran velocidad incluso, si les prestaba mucha atención, casi juraba que podría verles el sudor recorrerles el rostro. Y por la cara de Ron, Harry suponía que se sentía igual o incluso peor.

En serio habían sido tan idiotas.

Y el grito eufórico de los aficionados no hacía otra cosa que remorderles la conciencia y recordarles que ellos no podían hacer nada más que observar, y ver como sus compañeros no podían evitar mirarlos con un poco de culpa cada que su equipo se veía superado por los adversarios.  
Al paso que iban, Inglaterra seria derrotada e incluso humillada. Harry no entendía que demonios estaba pasando en el campo. Pero se limitaba a estrujarse los dedos y jalarse el cabello cada dos por tres. Pues ya había optado por quedarse callado al darse cuenta que no ayudaba en nada si les gritaba desde la banca.

Como deseaba estar en el terreno de juego. Se sentía impotente, estúpido y enfadado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que maldijo al buscador de Irlanda. Era bueno, demasiado para poder admitirlo en voz alta. Y aunque Sara, el remplazo de Harry como buscador, era una muchacha con excelentes cualidades le faltaba un poco de experiencia para semejante partido.

Se trataba de las semifinales. Del sueño cada uno de ellos. De la esperanza por levantar la copa.

Y estaban perdiendo.

El aleteo dorado hizo que Harry se levantara rápidamente captando la atención de sus compañeros, inconscientemente voltearon al marcador y la realidad les dio en la cara. Sara se dispuso a toda velocidad a perseguir a la Snitch, durante un momento el buscador de Irlanda permaneció en su lugar hasta que dirigió su escoba en la misma dirección que la joven bruja.

Un alarido de derrota se escucho en las gradas, irónicamente, Inglaterra era favorita para ganar. Y ahora tenían que salir del estadio con el ánimo por los suelos, la derrota en los hombros pero con la frente en alto.  
Tan pronto el comentarista anuncio al ganador, Harry y el resto del equipo salieron de la banca para dirigirse al vestidor y comenzaron a ser azorados por la prensa en busca de la opinión de los jugadores.

Draco mando al diablo a un reportero y Harry negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo tampoco se detuvo a dar declaraciones, no quería echar sal sobre la herida abierta.  
Sabía lo que vendría después. Una plática "levanta ánimos" por parte del director técnico. Algunas lágrimas mal disimuladas, muecas de enfado, azotes de casilleros, en fin. Harry solo deseaba volver pronto a la habitación para encontrarse con Hermione.  
El camino al hotel fue bastante deprimente, aunque Fred y George hacían lo posible por formar sonrisas en el rostro de sus amigos, y tenían que admitirlo, casi lo lograban. No obstante el recuerdo de la derrota mandaba sus ánimos por debajo del suelo.

En cuanto Harry se hubo despedido abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con una Hermione sentada en el suelo y con la mirada puesta en la chimenea. Pronto aquella imagen se quedo grabada en su cabeza.

Si bien durante el partido no había podido pensar en otra cosa, ahora que regresaba _a donde pertenecía_, su mente se llenaba de preguntas. Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer justo al lado de la castaña, tomo su mano entre las suyas y aquellos dedos delgados se resbalaron por el sudor que producían ambos.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Harry no se había puesto a pensar en lo que verdad estaba pasando y lo único cierto es que habían hecho una estupidez.

Habían fingido un matrimonio y por si fuera poco habían hecho el amor…

Más de una vez.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Fue una fortuna que después de _eso _su amistad no se viera afectada, sin embargo Harry podía notar claramente el sonrojo de su amiga cada que la descubría observándolo y él no podía no sonreír cuando se encontraba a su lado. _  
_Y ahora, sentados en el suelo, con la mirada puesta en quién sabe dónde y las manos entrelazadas, ellos se preguntaban si en serio no habían hecho mal. Si ahora que regresaran todo seguiría como antes. Si cuando volvieran podrían volverse a mirar sin recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Pero ya conocían la respuesta.

— Perdimos. — murmuro Harry Hermione sonrió de lado. Cuando habían suspendido al joven, la bruja había decidido permanecer en la habitación, si él no jugaba no le encontraba sentido asistir a un juego que no era de su agrado. El silencio que ella le brindo fue el mejor refugio para el moreno. Esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de Hermione. Ella no sabía guardar silencio, pero había situaciones en las que lograba reconfortar más con un apretón de manos, que con alguna palabra de ánimo. Y Harry casi podía oír su cerebro trabajar en la búsqueda de las palabras correctas, pero permanecer a su lado, aunque no dijese nada, le parecía una buena medicina.

— Lo siento. —dijo ella cuando decidió que ya era hora de afrontar lo que venía pensando desde que Harry había dejado la habitación en la mañana.

— Yo más.

Ella sonrió por darse cuenta que él seguía siendo un poco distraído. Y entonces aquello a lo que venía temiendo se convirtió en realidad. Quizás solo ella le había dado mucha importancia al asunto, seguramente para Harry todo lo ocurrido no significo nada, quizás solo ella…  
Tenia que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o acabaría volviéndose loca.

— Supongo entonces que pronto volveremos a Londres. —susurro tan bajo que por un momento dudo que Harry la hubiese escuchado. Pero entonces él asintió.

— Arreglare todo para marcharnos lo más pronto posible. —comunico sin verla a los ojos, y Hermione lamento eso. Harry sabia que por primera vez estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ese era el plan después de todo. Ahora que Inglaterra había sido derrotada, ya no tenían nada que hacer en Bulgaria.

Quiso darle las gracias por haberlo acompañado, pero honestamente solo quería salir de la habitación y permanecer lo más alejado posible a Hermione.

— Lo del divorcio lo resolveremos también cuando volvamos…

Su cuerpo se tenso y soltó la mano de su amiga. ¿Acaso Hermione no podía ver que aquello le estaba costando mucho trabajo? Asintió como quien no quiere la cosa y se puso de pie.

— Iré a dar una vuelta. No me siento muy bien, ya sabes, el partido y todo eso… —se excuso y salió de la habitación sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna.

Camino sin dirección fija, camino sin siquiera detenerse por el tiempo, pues la lluvia seguía empapándolo cada vez más, no le preocupo estar tiritando, ni siquiera pensó que al otro día, probablemente, tendría gripe. Solo quería seguir caminando y dejar de pensar en Hermione.

Estaba totalmente agradecido con ella. Había aceptado ayudarlo aun cuando no le gustaba para nada la idea. Y desde que tenía memoria así era. Hermione lo apoyaba siempre aunque no estuviese totalmente de acuerdo. Y ponerse a pensar en ello siempre hacia que Harry sufriera un loco arrebato de cariño hacia su mejor amiga.  
Cuando le había propuesto semejante idea supo que si ella llegaba a aceptar seria un viaje divertido y lleno de sorpresas.

Pues bien, _él había sido el sorprendido. _

Había llegado a sabiendas de que Hermione era su mejor amiga, y ahora tendría que irse dándose cuenta que también era la mejor amante que había conocido en su vida.

Y eso _no_ estaba _bien_.

Porque los mejores amigos no se besan, no se acarician, no hacen el amor y definitivamente no se enamoran.

Afortunadamente, Harry juraba que él no estaba enamorado de Hermione. Ni ella de él. Eso sería una locura.

Seria algo imposible.

Seguramente todo lo que pensaba era debido a la costumbre, nunca había estado tan cerca de Hermione como esas últimas semanas, descubrió facetas de ella en las cuales jamás se había detenido a pensar.

Hermione no sabía cocinar, sin embargo preparaba un café absolutamente delicioso que Harry tuvo que obligarla a que le preparase uno cada tarde. Ella tenía la manía de vestirse en la habitación después de ducharse y gracias a eso Harry había descubierto que tenía un lugar en la espalda baja. Incluso ahora sabia que la parte más sensible de Hermione era el abdomen, el cual, por cierto, no era completamente plano, pero la hacía lucir tremendamente adorable. Ella cepillaba su cabello antes de dormir, leía un poco antes de quedarse dormida. Tenía una extraña obsesión con el orden. Y por muy ocupada que estuviese, el siempre obtenía una sonrisa diaria en aquella boca con labios suaves.

Y aunque Harry ya sabía que Hermione no era fea, y lo sabía desde su quinto año en Hogwarts o incluso antes, después de todo lo ocurrido, no lograba pensar en una mujer más hermosa que hubiese tenido el placer de conocer.

Porque aun con su cabello enmarañado. Con alguna que otra uña carcomida por los nervios, Hermione era completamente bellísima. E incluso lo era aun mas por dentro.

Estaba metido en una gran lio.

No encontraba la manera para explicarse las cosas, suspiro derrotado y concluyendo que, cuando volvieran, la firma del divorcio sería inevitable. En su mente ya se estaban grabando los rostros de confusión de sus amigos, de los padres de Hermione e incluso la de ellos dos.

Pero tenían que hacerlo, _era lo correcto._

— ¿Regresan a Londres? — pregunto Ron cuando su mejor amigo fue a despedirse a su habitación. — ¡Te perderás la final! — lo acuso y Harry sonrió. En realidad estaba perdiendo mucho más que eso.

— Estoy seguro que tú me contaras con detalles como estuvo. —opino y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, nos veremos pronto. —dijo saliendo de ahí.

Regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione, quien al parecer, escribía un artículo.

— Todo está listo. Podemos irnos cuando tú lo desees. —comunico tirándose a la cama. No logro ver cuando Hermione abría los ojos y también la boca intentando decir algo.

El día llego demasiado pronto. Harry aun podía recordar cuando desempacaron a su llegada y ahora estaba haciendo las maletas para regresar.

— Gracias, Hermione. —musito cuando tomo su mano. No pudo dejar de sentir su estomago revuelto y esta vez no tenía que ver nada con la desaparición.

La vista de Londres era impresionantemente bella. Harry jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que podría verse así.

— Creía que mi lugar favorito era Bulgaria. —explico Hermione. —Pero me equivoque. — murmuro mordiendo el labio. Conocía ese escozor de los ojos y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él la viese llorar. —Me tengo que ir, Harry. Seguramente mañana tendré que ir a las oficinas del profeta.

Las palabras se perdieron en la garganta del aludido cuando esta se escapo entre sus dedos. Ahora comenzaba realmente todo.

Apenas se había marchado y Harry ya la estaba echando de menos, solo esperaba que de verdad las cosas no cambiaran.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y no podía dormir. Sabía qué era lo que le estaba molestando. La extrañaba, se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella. Tapo su rostro con la almohada cuando grito una maldición. Se sentía estúpido. Así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a no abrirlos hasta que el sol despuntara en lo alto al siguiente día.

Y así lo hizo. Uno, dos, tres días y los que vinieron después.

Intentaba seguir con su vida. Después de todo, ella aun seguía siendo su amiga. Procuraba no ir a los lugares en los que había estado antes con ella, no podía verlos de la misma manera que antes, iba una vez por semana al caldero chorreante para tomar una copa donde una vez una jovencita se atrevió a coquetearle, todavía era deseado por las féminas, sin embargo eso era lo único que le venía importando realmente muy poco.  
Siempre que algo le recordaba a Hermione pretendía no ponerle más atención de la debida. Había dejado de comprar el profeta y había luchado contra todos sus instintos para ir a buscarla.  
Se estaban evitando y no sabía que le dolía más.

Hermione había escrito varias cartas informándole que el proceso de divorcio se estaría tramitando pronto. Y Harry no había obtenido el valor para poder contestarle al menos una.

Cada noche se volvía más insoportable. Esa noche particularmente era dolorosa. Supuestamente, ese día cumplirían cinco meses de casados. No quería darle mucha importancia al asunto y decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

Sus amigos habían decidido permanecer otro poco en Bulgaria. Y Harry lo creía sumamente conveniente. No quería someterse a los cuestionamientos de los muchachos cuando se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando.

Llego al caldero chorreante dispuesto a gastarse todos los galeones que llevaba en el bolsillo. Pese a eso cuando llego al local se dio cuenta que estaba a tope; ningún vaso limpio, ninguna silla vacía. Algo que no era muy común en dicho establecimiento. Hermione solía decir que algún día le preguntaría a Tom si tenía todos sus permisos de sanidad en orden, y se negaba a asistir a ir a menos que no hubiese otra opción. Harry se maldijo por estar pensando en ella de nuevo y contra su voluntad se desapareció para ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas.

Madame Rosmerta lo recibió con el entrecejo fruncido. Cosa que le extraño al muchacho pues desde siempre era recibido con una sonrisa por parte de la camarera e incluso a veces solía obtener una cerveza gratis, aunque eso molestaba un poco a Hermione…

Mierda.

Pidió un whisky de fuego sin prestarte atención a la reacción de la señora, quien levanto una ceja un tanto escéptica.

— ¿Cómo te va muchacho? —pregunto mientras dejaba el vaso frente al moreno, inmediatamente Harry lo bebió sintiendo un quemazón en la garganta.

— Bien, supongo. —respondió esquivamente el aludido.

— Hermione ha estado hace unos días por aquí. Se veía tan animada como tú. —dijo sarcásticamente mientras movía las caderas en dirección a la barra.

Harry levanto la mirada. Su instinto le decía que preguntara mas, su dignidad le decía que sugiera bebiendo de la copa. Y prefirió la segunda opción. No supo hasta que hora estuvo bebiendo, tampoco cuantas bebidas había ingerido, estaba consciente que fueron las suficientes para lograr que el piso se moviera de esa manera.

— No puedes irte así tu solo. —observo la camarera un poco molesta. —Llamare a Hermione, para que venga a buscarte.

Harry quiso decirle que no era necesario, que podría irse el solo a su casa. Que no quería preocupar a Hermione. Que no deseaba verla porque no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Sin embargo cuando abrió la boca un sabor amargo inundo su boca y tuvo que agacharse para volver el estomago.

La mirada de Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido lo decía todo. Estaba enfadada. Y no era para menos.

— Gra…_grashias_. Herms. —musito mientras apoyaba su peso en el cuerpo esbelto de su mejor amiga. La aludida bufo sonoramente y desapareció junto con él, no sin antes pedirle una disculpa a Madame Rosmerta. — No _see_ que haría _shin_ ti.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando, Harry?

— Te pensaba a ti.

— Oh, cállate.

Harry sonrió y pronto su risa se volvió una carcajada. Habían aparecido en casa de Hermione porque ella decidió bajarle la borrachera antes de acompañarlo de en su casa. No quería que los vecinos comenzaran con sus habladurías. Volvió a prepararle la misma infusión que había hecho el día que sus padres decidieron sorprenderlos. Harry la bebió sin rechistar, aunque antes de eso había tenido que vomitar en al menos dos ocasiones.

Y aunque eso le estaba asqueando, la preocupación por el moreno era mucho más fuerte que el enojo que quería sentir contra él.

—Lo siento… en verdad, Hermione. —musito Harry cuando el mareo había bajado un poco.

— ¿Cómo pensabas irte a tu casa en ese estado? —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Creo que no estaba pensando muy bien. Vamos, déjame compensarte. —pidió dando otro sorbo a la infusión.

— No creo que pueda aguantar otra sesión de vomitadas — opino y por poco sonrió a causa del leve sonrojo de su amigo.

— Te invito un café en mi casa. Y veremos tu película favorita.

— No.

— Por favor…

— Deja de mirarme _así _¡Maldita sea!

— Oh, vamos, Hermione.

Harry no podía evitar sonreír cuando abría las puertas del apartamento, Hermione había accedido después de haberle insistido tanto. Estaba feliz por muchas cosas. La tenia junto a él y seguramente podrían hablar tranquilamente de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Desde que habían llegado del mundial Harry se había sentido como inquilino del infierno. No tenia ánimos, estaba de mal humor pero ahora sentía que su suerte comenzaba a mejorar.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado cuando Harry le cedió el paso para entrar al departamento y pronto una voz demasiado aguda llego a los odios del moreno.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, amor? — Cho Chag yacía en medio de la sala envuelta en una sábana blanca y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todo paso tan rápido que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Quiso tomar a Hermione por el brazo pero esta ya estaba desapareciendo en ese mismo instante. La sonrisa de la asiática se ensancho aun más y Harry apretó su puño con fuerza para no sacar la varita.

Estaba tan concentrado en no intentar matarla que no se percato cuando se acerco a él. Justo ahora se preguntaba como estuvo tan jodidamente loco para salir con alguien como ella.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que es todo esto? — rugió tomándola por los hombros para detener su avance.

—Últimamente se te ve tan solo que o supuse que por fin te habías cansado de _esa._

— Esa, como tú la llamas. Es muchísimo más mujer que tu. Y si no quieres que acabe lanzándote un maldito hechizo, sal de mi casa ¡A-ho-ra!

Poco le importo si ella estaba desnuda y solo era cubierta por una sabana que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La saco a tirones y empujones en medio de varias maldiciones y advirtiéndole que jamás se volviera a acercar a él. Pronto el recuerdo del rostro confundido de Hermione llego a su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces apareció en la sala de la castaña.

— No tienes porque darme explicaciones Harry. — dijo ella en cuanto lo descubrió ahí. Sus ojos rojos solo indicaban una cosa… — Adelante el proceso del divorcio y los papeles se firmaran mañana.

Mierdisima.

Harry había caído al menos dos metros por debajo del infierno.

* * *

Lo se. Tarde demasiado, sin embargo tengo que confesar que últimamente este fandom me esta costando un poco de trabajo. Mi amor por **HH** sigue impecable, tan fuerte como la primera vez que _leí entre lineas_, no obstante no se que pasa con mi escritura que había momentos llegaba a sentirla falsa. Y hasta ahora escribí algo remotamente bueno.

Por eso pido disculpas.

Si hay algún viejo lector (que sigue el FF desde su primera versión) supongo se dio cuenta que este capitulo sufrió algunos cambios. Todo con la finalidad de que el ultimo capitulo sea sumamente interesante.

Espero puedan disculparme.

Y es que lo peor es que mi situación actual es justo como el titulo de este capitulo.

Si aun a pesar de todo lees esto. Te lo agradezco enormemente. EN SERIO.

Por que ustedes se merecen algo mejor **EDET** está siendo **editado**.

**Así que imploro un poco –un mucho- de paciencia**

Un millón de gracias por los reviews recibidos. Me hacen tremendamente feliz. Por cierto se que no los he contestado, pero desde ahora me volveré a tomar un tiempo para hacerlo.

¡Ya solo faltan **1**!

¿_Nos seguimos leyendo_?  
Lo espero

Capitulo VI  
**Edi**_ta_do

Eme.

PD: Con todo esto de las redes sociales por fin caí antes las redes del Twitter. Aunque soy una mierda y aun no comprendo nada del tema me haría muy feliz si me siguen. ARROBAMareluy.

Un beso, un Harry en paños menores, una Hermione en dispuesta a todo, y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.


End file.
